Minecraft: Destiny is Ours
by Takeru1679
Summary: In the world of Minecraft (Where the monsters are in human form), monsters and man have been fighting in a huge war for more land and resources. Steve was getting tired of this reign of chaos and has the intention to fight to end it. With the mobs he made friends with along the way, can he end this war for good or will he die before he could?
1. Prologue

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Prologue

"With this sword landing at your shoulder, you are willing to help our ranks in trying to bring peace to this land again!" said the village elder. He started to put the sword at the man's shoulder.

"You will protect this very land and help in any way you can!" the village elder said again before putting the sword at his other shoulder.

"As this land is gets more chaotic, you will contribute to the world by helping it balance itself back!"

"You are one of us now; you are now under our OATH." Said the elder before ending the oath ceremony

"Thank you" said the man.

"We should be thanking you"

"Steve"

* * *

The Minecraft world. It is filled with many wonders and determination. It is where we can build anything and let our creativity burst. It is where we toughen ourselves and fight strong foes.

This land, however, is now in a state of war, where the humans and the monsters are fighting every day, for more land and resources. Monsters will form armies to defeat the humans whereas the humans will collect their best warriors to fight back.

Currently, there are two kings that are controlling the land, one from the human race and one from the monsters. However, the Human King has recently passed away, leaving no one to inherit his throne as no one else has been taught how to control the power of the King.

The monsters took this huge advantage and started to attack more vigorously. As there is no King, the people has also became more havoc and violent. Bandits have started destroying villages and making heists everywhere.

It is now a reign of chaos. The Humans were cornered. The Elders from every village; the Village Of Light, the Village Of Destiny, The Village of Essence and The Village of Ambition has agreed to must find a new King as fast as possible.

For now, the Humans are now forming their best army to fend off the enemy from winning the war…

* * *

Steve was a travelling mercenary who came into the Village of Light. He stayed there for a few days when suddenly, the Village Elder of Light invited Steve to join the Craft Knights Federation (C.K.F), the army which were to fight the Monster's Dead Immortal Rebellion. The people were puzzled why he was picked but the Elder said he had POTENTIAL.

Some said the elder was really desperate due to the shortage of men. Some also said they have once seen Steve fought some monsters and were very impressed. One way or another, it was said to be a miracle to even be qualified enough to join the C.K.F.

The door opens and everyone was staring at the door. Steve was entering the entrance to the HQ and everyone watched him with suspicion in their eyes.

"Hey, it's that kid" "You know, the one that the Elder took!" "He didn't even have to take the qualification trials" "The Elder must be really desperate, I mean look at that wimp!" "I heard that he bribed the Elder to take him in…"

The people all whispered among themselves about the rumors and gossip they heard. Steve didn't care much; he knew this situation would occur. Then suddenly one of them stood up. It was a bulky guy, fully suited in diamond.

"Hi there, you must be the new recruit", said the big man. He was all muscle, along with his two henchmen behind 'him. "You're pretty smaller than I thought", he said with an insulting tone. "I'm Vincent and I'm the boss here", as his face turns darker towards Steve.

He threw the stuff that Steve was carrying off his hand. It was quite obvious that he was not trying to be friendly with Steve. "Even if the Elder selected you to a place with a fancy name, don't expect any royalty from any of us", Vincent said while looking down at him.

"Since you just started joining here, don't think you would go to the battlefield at once. You'll start from the lowest job here", he said as he threw his Diamond Boots towards Steve. "You'll wipe our shoes for us every day starting today. Oh, if you never seen those before, those are boots made of diamonds. You know D-I-A-M-O-N-D?" Vincent said teasing Steve as his henchmen laughed with him.

Steve picked up his stuff and stood up, with a piece of paper in his hand. He handed the paper to Vincent. It was a warrant signed by the Elder to be part of the Frontlines. "Thanks for the offer, but I rather wield my sword at the battlefield", he said as Vincent was shocked reading the warrant.

Steve gave a small smirk which has a bit of proudness in it. Vincent was really pissed off. Steve threw the Diamond Boots back to him. "Too bad no one is gonna polish your dirty boots for you", Steve said as everyone watched Vincent's embarrassed/angry face.

But before Vincent could make any move, a guy suddenly slam the door, shouting that there is an army marching towards the area. They were about to be attacked.

* * *

"It's the 7th Division! The one that is leaded by the Creepers!" said the man panicked by the number of monsters. It was a large group consist of 200 monsters, mainly Creepers. The Dead Immortal Rebellion was consists of 7 individual Divisions and none has fallen yet.

"What about the messenger? Have we sent no messenger?" some of the members complained. "Yes, we have. But they won't budge. They want this land very much. "The man said to everyone.

"The leader of the 7th Division, Hir, is a destructive Creeper who wants to make his land bigger for the Creeper race to prevail. He also thinks of himself as a God and would destroy anything in his way", Vincent said to himself.

"Everyone! Get to your stations! It's time for war!" shouted Vincent to the whole group. He glared at Steve with irritation. He then went off. Steve could only prepare himself for his very first war fight.

"Have you ever fought before? Have you ever been in situations like this? Are you prepared? , said the supervisor who was inspecting Steve whether he is worthy of entering the battlefield.

He then proceeds to give Steve a Stone Sword. He said it should be enough to survive a war. As Steve walks out back to the main hall, he saw many people in their respective armors, mostly diamond gears. He saw Vincent and the bulky creep came to him.

"What's this, you don't even have an armor? You're not gonna even survive a minute at the battlefield!" he said, insulting Steve again as he walked out the door.

Everyone was getting ready. The C.K.F frontlines were kilometres away from the HQ, waiting for the main enemy force to arrive. Moments later, they saw some figures popping out the horizon. Creepers, creepers and more creepers. There were about 100 of them. In the middle was a man wearing a red-coloured Creeper coat with many gold accessories worn by him. It was Hir.

"Looks like the humans have prepared a sacrifice fodder for me. Take them down! As a sign of my Godliness!" the red man said as his army prepares the TNTs.

The frontlines shuttered, even Vincent did the same. "FORWARD!" shouted Hir, as his men threw dynamites as they move forward.

"PROTECT THIS LAND WITH YOUR VERY LIFES!" Vincent shouted to his army. They were all frightened by the number of Creepers, but they still moved forward. The battle was about to clash.


	2. Melody of a Creeper

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Ep.1: Melody of a Creeper

The battle was located at a desert which was distance away from the Village of Light.

Explosions were everywhere. Arrows were shot everywhere from both the Skeletons and the archers. People and mobs were fighting endlessly with each other. It was a raging war but apparently, the humans are losing terribly.

"Don't stop now! We'll wait until the troops from The Village of Essence to arrive!" shouted Vincent to the frontline.

"It's hopeless! We're all going to get wipe out before they could reach u- AHHHH!" said one of the men before getting blown by one of the Creeper's dynamites.

* * *

"Then stay on your ground! We shall survive this!" shouted the man again. Vincent swings his sword with full strength against the Creepers in front of him, pushing them far away from him but it was just not enough.

More Creepers came to support the other ones. It was an endless struggle for the troop yet they kept on fighting. They are all fighting until their last breath.

BOOM!

A large TNT exploded in front of the frontline. Vincent fell down to the ground. A Creeper then came to him, about to finish him off. As he throws a dynamite towards him, it was all over; or so Vincent thought when suddenly a shadow approaches.

Steve stood in front of him while throwing his Stone Sword away. He took something from his shirt which he was hiding all along. It has a purplish-like aura flowing around it. It's an Enchanted Diamond Sword!

He swings his sword to the dynamite, throwing it back towards the Creeper. As soon as the dynamite exploded at him, Steve slashes the Creeper's body, knocking the Creeper way back and miraculously only fainted the Creeper without killing it.

"Hoi, you said to keep your ground and yet you can't even stand again to fight" Steve says to the fallen Vincent. "Stand up again! We will win this!" he encourages not only Vincent but the whole frontlines.

Vincent stood up again with his Diamond Sword in his hand. He watched as Steve goes forward again.

Steve took on three Creepers, he uppercuts the first Creeper, slashed the second Creeper three times and made the third one tripped to the ground before knocking him far away. He was almost unstoppable.

"Everyone move forward." Steve ordered the frontline. "Who gave you the right to order us!" Vincent quickly disagrees. "Why don't you watch your surroundings?" Steve said to him. He did just so.

His army was scattered, the enemy is overpowering the warzone and his friends are very exhausted. It was very chaotic. Vincent looked down to the ground and was hesitating before he shouted to his troops;

"Everyone, forward! This is our last stand! Follow Steve's orders and win this war!"

The tables are turned. The Creeper are now frightened by Steve's might, and are retreating while Steve charges forward, eliminating all the threats with his Sword.

* * *

"Hmm… Tis' is quite troublesome" Hir said to himself. "The man there, the one without any armor. He is destroying my brilliant army. Someone must kill that man" he said as he drank his wine with his golden cup.

"Go, my brightest child! Bring justice into this world and destroy that encursed creature, DO IT FOR YOUR GOD!" he ordered to another person who was standing beside him.

"Yes, my leader…" the person answer the red-coated man.

"We're getting near! Onwards!" the people shouted, encouraging the whole troop. Everyone was moving forward strategically.

The unarmed units who were about to get shoot by skeletons will be guarded by the armed units before planning a counter-attack and the skilled fighters divide themselves rather than staying at one place.

Everything was improving for the humans until…

"Hey, there is a wall here!" "A wall?" "Re-re-re-retreat! It's TNT! A wall of TNT!"

BOOOOOOM!

The wall of TNTs all exploded at once. It heavily damaged the frontline troop and broke their strategy. From the dust of the explosion, a figure appeared out of it.

"I-It's her!" "OH NO!" "We're doomed"

Steve had no idea what was going on.

"Don't you know her?" "She's the 7th Division's Ace Card!" "Some say she is the most skilled Creeper around!" "She could single-handedly destroy a whole army" "Some called her 'The Final Weapon'" "Her name is…"

"Cupa the Creeper…"

* * *

Cupa suddenly rush to the troop, with lit dynamites in her hand. She threw all of it at once and lit up some more. Throw them again and lit them again. She did it in an amazing rate of speed. All the units who were injured during the first explosion were blown rapidly by her.

After she was done with that area, she ran quickly again. This time, she was aiming to defeat the leader, Vincent. Vincent tried to hit her with his sword but was too slow; or rather she was too fast.

"Time for your defeat" she said as she planted a TNT on his feet. She jumped back and placed the Redstone Torch. Vincent was unable to get away. The TNT exploded, throwing Vincent and some other units to the air.

Vincent reached the ground. Still alive, he tried to run to shelter.

"You can't run" Cupa quickly dash in front of him with a dynamite on her hand. "This will be the destruction of your human ar-"she said until she dodged the sword that was about to hit her.

"I believe you've been forgetting me" Steve said to Cupa, challenging her. "Huh, I never knew anyone would be brave enough to help my victims. You must be so crazy to think you can match me." Cupa said, praising him.

Steve moved forward to hit Cupa, but she blocks it with the iron gauntlet she was wearing. "Rushing without thinking? Ha-ha, you are very amusing! What's your name?" Cupa asked Steve.

Steve step back and attacks again. This time he made an uppercut but Cupa dodged it as well. "Name's Steve. So, are you one of his loyal religious followers?

"Hell no! I'm just performing my duty to protect my dear one!" said Cupa as she counters Steve's attack.

"I want to protect my family, my friends and my people! Even though our leader is quite a weirdo, I shall serve him. Not that I'm loyal to him, but I'm loyal to my King! I shall end this war soon enough. THAT IS MY MAIN GOAL!" Cupa explained her objective to Steve as she trys to knock him back.

Steve smacked Cupa with her Sword with a strong force, trying to push her far away but Cupa steadily stood her ground.

Cupa then smiled. "You're good" she says as she quickly takes something from the pouch in her jacket. It was a Pressure Plate. She puts it to the ground and pressed it, only to reveal there were TNTs stored beneath Steve.

"But I'm better!" she said with a smirk. It was a trap that she set! She takes a Redstone Torch and glared at Steve. "It's over for you, Hero…"

* * *

"What the-"she said as she dodges a sword swing. She didn't expect someone to even move a finger other than Steve himself.

While Cupa was distracted by the attack, some other units came forward and slashed the TNTs apart, smashing it.

"Steve, go forward! We'll take her on! " "Go, man! You're the only one who can defeat Hir now!" "You're our last hope to win this war!" "We'll handle everything here; you just focus on what's ahead!"

Steve was touched by their determination. He then jumps out of the trap and move on as Cupa was left to be handled by the remaining frontline members.

He moves on and on. Then he saw it. Hir, sitting in a throne with his Golden Sword in his hand.

"So you've come, O confused Hero. Don't fret, for I shalt finish you here. COME! IF YOU DON'T VALUE YOUR LIFE!" Hir shouts at Steve. There were about to cross blades with each other.


	3. The Red Creeper The Golden God

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Ep.2: The Red Creeper/The Golden God

"So you've come, O confused Hero. Don't fret, for I shalt finish you here. COME! IF YOU DON'T VALUE YOUR LIFE!" Hir shouts at Steve.

Steve stares at Hir. He swings his sword with a stylish spin before walking slowly to Hir.

"Huh, I never really thought you were even capable of reaching until here. You have surpassed my expectation, O Human" Hir says as he showed Steve his Golden Sword.

"Do you know why I love gold?" Hir said to Steve "You must be thinking why I have picked such a weak weapon. Why have I not picked a better weapon?" Hir continued to explain as Steve approaches him.

"Well it is because Gold is the item of the Gods!" he shouts at Steve. "It performs faster than all the other swords and is more magnificent than any other!" "If you think it's useless, then thou art deadly false!"

Hir stands up. He takes up his Golden Sword and approaches Steve. As he reached Steve, he smiles at him. "Rejoice, for you shalt die because of my blade"

Steve moves back and slashes Hir but he blocks it. He was a strong opponent. When Steve wanted to move back again, he notices something. The Sword is glowing?

BOOM!

Steve was surprised. He managed to dodge it but he didn't know what that was.

"Ho-ho, surprised? It's all because of this..." He said as he shows the edge of his sword. It had a hidden case which was full of gunpowder! "I put a large stock of special gunpowder and sand inside. It can explode when placed in extreme heat"

"And guess what? Tis desert is the right place to execute its magnificence! I am truly a brilliant Go-"Hir continues to explain until Steve suddenly approaches him.

"I had it with your own religious fantasies" he says as he swings his sword at Hir. Hir collides his Golden Sword with Steve's. The golden weapon glows again.

* * *

Steve tried to knock Hir off the ground but Hir didn't even move an inch. With the boost from the explosives, He knocks Steve far away. "With this special gunpowder, I can use this explosion skill all the time as they are reusable! You have no chance!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Hir keeps on trying to blow Steve to pieces but Steve kept dodging the impact. "If you kneel to me, I might spare you" he says as he clash with Steve. "I'LL NEVER KNEEL TO A SCUM LIKE YOU!" Steve shouted as he dodged Hir's swing.

Steve prepares for another attack; or so he was until a few dynamites came exploding behind him. He knocked them far, only to see Cupa who was holding some more dynamites.

"You didn't forget about me now, right? She says as she sets TNT in front of him. She has beaten the remaining frontlines. It's a 2 versus 1 now. Hir with his altered Golden Sword and Cupa with her fighting skills

* * *

Hir swings his sword at Steve while Cupa lights her TNT. Steve tries to knock Cupa and counter Hir but he was too overwhelmed. He failed to dodge the TNT completely and got hurt by the impact.

At the same time, Hir performed a 3 combo attack, knocking him up & down the ground. His sword glows again as he smiles. His sword exploded yet again.

As the smoke subsides, Cupa already lit up a handful of dynamites. She then throws it at Steve. This time, Steve wasn't that lucky. He got some lethal damage from the dynamites.

It got worse. Hir took this advantage to pound Steve to the ground. Steve blocks it with his sword but Hir only hits him harder.

The Golden sword flashes more and more, indicating that its powers are piling up as Hir smashed one last time before it emits a great explosion.

It was a horrifying view. The explosion destroyed the whole area, changing the look of the place. Hir was standing in front of Steve, with his sword pointing at him. Steve was on the ground, as if kneeling to him.

"See how I actually made you kneel to me" he said to Steve, feeling proud of him. "This proves that I AM THE RIGHTFUL GOD! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Steve didn't say anything. He only smiled. This pisses Hir off.

"Why do thy laugh even though I have defeated you?" Hir asked.

"Huh, you said that you are god, but you can't even take this sinner's soul instantly. It took a handful of time to make me kneel but you still haven't killed me yet. So what I'm trying to say is…" Steve said to Hir as he raises his head

"YOU ARE NOT GOD!"

"SILENCE!" Hir shouted as he fully charges his sword and swings it with full strength.

_PLANG!_

* * *

Hir's sword broke. The once beautiful sword was now only pile of broken metal. Hir was shocked that this would happen.

"I gotta say your Golden Sword is very light and fast" Steve told Hir as he begins to stand up. "But it is also the most weakest in term of durability! I was waiting for the right time for counter-back your attacks and it's NOW!" Steve said as he raised his Diamond Sword towards him.

He stabs Hir twice in the chest and uppercuts him before slamming him back to the ground. He continues by slashing him 4 times. At that time, Hir's golden appearance was slowly breaking down.

Cupa tried to throw another dynamite but Steve smacks it away. He kicked Cupa in the stomach before knocking her away with her sword.

He slashes Hir who was in mid-air another 9 time before throwing him to the ground again. It was a 20-hit combo!

Hir, who was utterly defeated only thought in his head. "But, I'm God…" were his final words before he turns into thin crystal, and eventually, into thin air.

It was finally over. The remaining survivors cheers in happiness as Hir's Army retreats. The C.K.F has won the war.

* * *

Cupa rises from the dust. She watches as Hir disappears. Steve then approaches her but she did not move. She was exhausted.

"What are you going to do now?" Steve asks Cupa. Cupa looked confused. She doesn't know what to do next.

Steve smiled at her. "Then join us"

"But then, I would betray my Kin-"before Cupa could finish, Steve asked Cupa a different question. "You said just now that both serving the King and protecting your family is your main objective. Which one is really important?"

Cupa started to smile. "You got me. I really don't give a hell what happens to the King." She answers to Steve." But my family, my friends… they are precious to me!" she continues.

"For them, I am here. I am fighting for them. So that they would not be affected by this horrid war." She gave her final answer to Steve.

"Then let me introduce myself properly again." Steve said.

"I'm Steve, and I'm here to end this war. Want to join me?"

Cupa couldn't say anything but cry. She was crying of joy. No one has ever agrees with to end this war. They always wanted more power.

Hir never hear her plead but right now, someone actually agrees to her for once. As she wipes her tears, she stares at Steve. "You're one weird guy…"

Steve stood with proud. "It's being weird that makes me special."

* * *

It's been a week since the destruction of the 7th Division. 20 out of 125 men were killed during this war. Vincent was missing in action after the war. Some say he left due to embarrassment.

Now, there was no one to lead the frontlines. The Elders decided to vote for the next leader. To his surprise;

"Say what!? Everyone voted me!?" Steve shouted in surprise. He didn't expect the entire 105 units would vote him alone.

"That's what you get for showing off on your first day" Cupa said, teasing him.

"Hahh, just when I thought I could relax…" Steve sighed as he flexes his arm.

The Elder laughs. Then he suddenly stares at Steve intensely. "Do you accept this offer?"

Steve looked at Cupa and looks back at the Elder. "Of course, I want to end this war. I don't want anyone to suffer anymore."

The Elder nodded. Steve then left the room with a bright face. He knows that his life is going for a good turn now.


	4. The Wandering Ender

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Ep.4: The Wandering Ender

It has already been a month since Steve settled in at the Village of Light. People respected him all the time and he was always cared.

He is now the leader of the Third Pillar, one of the three divisions in C.K.F. He gives training to the frontlines to become stronger and soon, words spread about the young hero. He became famous.

It was night time. Steve was finally in bed after a hard day. His body was aching. He had training and pushed himself too hard again. Before he could sleep, a knock was heard from the door.

"BOOOOM"

The door exploded as a familiar figure appears in the smoke.

"How's that for a SMASHING ENTRANCE!" Cupa said with proudness.

Steve knocked the girl's head with a sword.

"You better fix the door, you little…" Steve said as he has a disturbed look on his face.

"Steve, you need to lighten up a little, man" Cupa tries to convince Steve.

"I would've lightened up if somebody didn't blow the whole living room! It took me 5 freaking days to build this house, y'know!" Steve cried in annoyance.

"Oh, then it would be a shame if it wou-"Cupa murmured before being interrupted by someone. It was a man wearing a fancy tunic followed by some other people.

"Umm, may I speak with Mister Steve, please? He asks politely.

"Yes, that's me" Steve replies with full attention.

* * *

"I run a small trading business near this town recently. We usually move from one place to another, you see." The man explains to Steve.

"But recently, we were disturbed by a… unpleasant matter…" the man continues.

"Our incomes are being stolen by an Ender. All of our diamonds and emeralds will be gone every time we go to sleep. Sometimes we would try to hide them but the beast would smash in our shelter. This has happened for a month already "

"I know you are well trusted by the Elder of this village, yes?" he said as he wipes his glasses.

"I would like you to help us hunt this beast and help protecting our business, please." He asks politely again.

"You see, this money is for my son. He has an illness and I really need that money to pay his medical bills" he explains while giving a sad expression.

"Fine, I'll do it" Steve gives a solid answer.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" the man screams in full joy.

"Here is some early payment; I want you to help guard our shelter starting tomorrow! At least until two days or so!" the man told Steve in excitement while dropping 10 Emeralds to the table.

He then left with the two other men.

"So you're a bodyguard now?" Cupa said as she looks at Steve to break up the awkward silence. Steve nodded as he picks up the dropped Emeralds.

"I need to help anyone in need of help, no matter big or small" Steve tells Cupa before kicking her out of his house.

* * *

It was a full moon. As promised, Steve came into the man's base. The man came to Steve and shake hands with him.

"Mister Steve! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself at all yesterday. The name's Michael and these are my fellow co-workers. We are running a good business here at the Village of Light. Well, we used to…" he said to Steve

"But now that you're here, we will feel safe! Please guard our treasure here, okay?" He instructed Steve before he went into his tent.

Steve was staying guard now. He soon became bored of the same scenery. Just when he thought he was relaxed…

"~~~"

A void like sound started to spread across the once silent night. It got stronger and stronger. Steve was certain. It was clearly the noise of an Ender.

The purple particle soon surrounds the area. Steve prepares himself as he focuses where the noise is coming from.

Then a shadowy figure approaches in great speed. Steve could not see it so he pulled out a bottle and drank it. It was the Potion of Night Vision.

His eyesight became better and he could see everything now, but what he saw surprises him.

It was an Ender, but it was moving very fast in a zig-zag motion. It was a very skilled Ender. Steve tried to approach it and prevent it from getting to the tent.

Steve approaches the constantly moving ghostly figure. At one point, he saw the figure completely. It was a girl with long hair. Her eyes are as dark as the silent night and glows as bright as the full moon. It was Steve's first time seeing a female Ender.

The girl throws something to the tent, causing it to explode. Steve then noticed she wasn't running, but teleporting. She teleported into the tent and quickly took another chest from Michael's base.

Steve tried to stop her but then she teleported again. Steve saw what the Ender threw to the tent just now. It was a Fire Charge!

"We're… not messing with a normal Ender here…" Steve murmured to himself before deciding to chase her.

* * *

The winds became cold. Steve chased the figure as he wanted to know her reason of stealing. Eventually the girl stopped and turned around.

"Human, I hope you do not interfere with my conflict with those men" the girl told Steve as she hovered in the air.

"This is between me and them. If you still do involve yourself into this, I'm afraid I can't be certain of your safety after I'm done with you." She threatens Steve as she cross her arms, ready to fight.

"Sorry, but I promised myself to protect the needed, so I'm afraid fighting is the only conclusion" Steve tell her as he prepares his Sword.

*RRRRRRRHHHAAAAAAAAA*

The once calm girl turns into hostile mode and attacks Steve.

The Ender first takes something from her sleeve. It was Fire Charges! She throws them towards Steve but he dodged all of them.

"Her arms were strong enough to throw a Fire Charge…" Steve thought to himself. Fire Charges are usually shot with Dispensers as humans aren't strong enough to throw them.

Before Steve could counter her, she took another item from her sleeve. It was Sand. She threw it at Steve in a large amount. Steve then knows the danger of it.

BAM!

* * *

The sand landed to the ground and soon, it was all quiet again. The Ender calmed down soon and relaxed herself.

"Sorry, but you were in my way. I hope you rest in peac-"before the girl could end her sentence, a noise was heard in the pile of Sand. A hand suddenly stood up from the top of the Sand.

"That was a nice strategy, leaving me in that sand to suffocate. But I knew about this and took out a Shovel in advance" said Steve while getting out of the uncomfortable structure.

The girl smiled at Steve's quick thinking mindset. She didn't expect anyone to dodge that attack.

"Seems that I had underestimated you. What is your name?" the girl asked as Steve successfully freed himself from the sand trap.

"The name's Steve and you..?" Steve replied and gave another question to her.

With her eyes glows like the full moon and her smile as sincere as ever, she replied to the man.

"My name is Andr, the wandering Ender."

* * *

Steve swung his sword towards Andr but she dodges the blade and threw some Fire Charges at him. At the same time, she also threw a big pile of Gravel and Sand to make it harder for Steve.

Steve dodged the pile of Sand then destroyed the Gravel with his Shovel. The Fire Charges started to hit the ground, giving a big impact. Steve dodged and deflected one of them to Andr.

Andr teleported away, somewhere near to the ground, which Steve took advantage of. He approaches Andr in full speed and gave a full spin attack towards her.

Andr nearly got hit by the sword but she teleported at the right time. She teleported above Steve and threw an object at him.

Steve tried to move but he couldn't. The object was a Slime Ball! Now, Steve is somewhat stuck to the ground.

"Seems you have a sticky situation, yes?" Andr teases Steve as she walks towards him.

"You must be wondering how I'm getting these items with ease. Well the thing is…" Andr asks as she shows the sleeves.

Her sleeve has a void like zone, similar to the Ender Chest. Inside the void was a pile of objects floating, from diamonds to perishables.

"I forged this uniform precisely for combat. It can carry all of the items that I've collected" she explains to him.

"Anyway, it's time to finis-"Andr tries to finish her sentence before she got shot with an arrow from the back.


	5. Two-Faced Hypocrite

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Ep.5: Two-Faced Hypocrite

Andr falls down to the ground. She was bleeding from the arrow which shot her from the back. Both Steve and Andr were surprised by the sudden attack.

"We caught her!" someone shouted from the shadows of the deep forest. It was a group of men armed with bows and swords.

Then a familiar man comes to the front from the group, wearing his fancy tunic and wielding a sharp Spear in his hand.

"Michael..?"Steve said in surprised. He took out a torch from his inventory and burned the Slime away and approaches the hurt Andr.

"What's the meaning of this, Michael?" he asked the man. Michael had a smile in his face. A damn wicked one.

"Mister Steve, you're part of the job is done! Sorry to not tell you about our small plan but I'll pay you double later. Let's say…a whole cart full of Emeralds?" Michael answers Steve while offering (bribing) him.

"You see, this woman has a very valuable item with her" Michael starts to explain.

"Yes, this woman, like any Ender possesses an Ender Pearl. Not an ordinary Pearl! It's an Ender Pearl that could be reuse again and again! It can be sold for a bundle of fortune!" Michael explains with joy. His eyes were full of insanity.

* * *

"The stolen diamonds…?" Steve asks Michael.

"Oh, it was stolen… we stole them from this girl! That's why she's claiming them back" Michael said while kicking Andr in the head. Steve shows an unpleasant expression.

"And your ill son is a lie too, right?" Steve said to Michael.

Michael did not do anything but laugh. He laughed and laughed and laughed. Steve fell into his damn trap.

"Anyway, we told you too much already. But it doesn't matter. I'll pay you triple so you better shut the hell up, Mister Steve. We don't oppose advertising though. After we leave this town for good, you won't even remember us!" Michael instructs Steve before turning his attention to Andr.

"Now, you stupid troublemaking girl, just give me the Pearl and I will allow you to leave in one piece" Michael threatens Andr while pulling her hair.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" she screams to him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" the man laughs again.

"Fine then. There is ought to be one way to get that Pearl from you. I'll just have to bring you to the next stop to find a suitab-"Michael talks to Andr until he looks back to his left.

Steve was still standing around, with an irritated face.

"Hoi, I said you may leave now. I'll pay you tomorrow, don't worry" Michael tells Steve.

"I don't want your money" Steve gives a determined face.

"SEE HERE, OKAY! YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE HERE. EITHER YOU GO NOW OR WE'LL CHANGE OUR MIND" Michael tells to Steve with anger, threatening to kill him.

"That seems to be a choice" Steve draws his Sword and in battle stance.

"Now, either you guys leave her alone or I have to give you a beating of your life" Steve tells the Michael's whole team.

Both the men show no sign of quitting. Both are getting prepared to clash against each other

Steve prepares to approaches to Michael when suddenly…

*bow swing and arrow hits Steve in the arm*

* * *

Steve was surprised and grabbed his arm. It was numb; as if dead.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA HA" The sadistic man laughs again.

"Love that? That was an arrow coated with poison specially to paralyze your body parts. You won't be able to move your arm until 5 hours!"

"You really think I would play fair? We aren't knights here! Those who are strategic will win!" the man shouted.

"Shoot him again! Until he falls down!" said Michael as a load of arrows starts to fire.

Steve then deflected one of the arrows. He rushed to one of the archers and knocks his head. He slashes some of their bows as well before dodging another shot. He plans to demolish the archers before the swordsmen start to come to the front.

The swordsmen were only armed with Iron equipment, but their formations were strategically positioned.

He started to spar with one of them, when another comes by and attempted to slash him. Steve dodges it and tries to counter, but before he could the archers' arrows fired again.

He was struggling right now, pressured from both the archers and swordsmen attacks. He was able to dodge most of the attacks, but having only one arm was quite a disadvantage.

AGAIN, AGAIN! TIRE HIM OUT AND THEN FINISH HIM OFF! LET HIM KNOW HOW WRONG HE WAS TO OPPOSE US!" shouted Michael as he stands behind his army with his fancy tunic.

"I'll just have use that technique then!" Steve thought as he spins his sword. Steve rushes to the archers again, this time putting his sword away.

* * *

"What is he doing?" "Is he trying to kill himself?" "HE MUST BE GIVING UP ALREADY!"

Steve jumps at one of them and kicks him in the head. He then takes one arrow and stab one of the swordsman with it. He takes his sword and throws it at another archer.

"He's…HE'S USING HIS SURROUNDING TO DEFEAT MY ARMY? STOP HIM DAMNIT!" Michael shouts, commanding his henchmen. But he was too late.

Steve took a stack of arrow the archer had and throws it at everyone by spinning in the air. As he lands, he takes out his Diamond Sword once again and finishes the rest of the men by performing a whirlwind attack to the rest of the men.

With Steve's quick thinking, most of the men were defeated already. They were all already retreating when Michael himself jumped into the battlefield.

He holds his lance in the air. His lance was specially made, as it had a lightning elemental orb melded into it.

"Now, you pushed me too far!" He said while staring at Steve's eye.

He pulls his lance in and swings it with full force. A lightning then strikes at Steve's location which he luckily dodges. It was a close call, TOO CLOSE.

"Love my lance,_ Great Thunder Striker_? Its voltage current is enough to kill you when in full force! You will die here, you stupid fool!" Michael tells Steve, confident with the results of this battle.

"YOU'RE THE FOOL, YOU BASTARD!" Steve replies his answer.

"Even if you cut my arm, break my Sword or crush my bones, I will not give up! Even if I was meant to fall here, YOU'RE GOING WITH ME!"

* * *

Steve was beat up by now. He was showing a fatigue expression and he couldn't move as quickly as he did moments ago due to the poison inside him. But he was still willing to fight.

Andr, who was watching Steve, was amazed by his determination. She showed a small smirk before she throws something to Steve.

"Take this!"

Steve looks at Andr's direction. He saw a glowing stone-like object approaching him and the object, apparently, went inside his chest.

Steve's pupils suddenly turned to purple and he could see Ender particles around him.

"That's the _Caelus Pearl!_ It has the ability to teleport anywhere without throwing and is reusable without fail! You just need to think the place you want to be in!" Andr explains before falling down to the ground again.

"YOU STUPID, DUMB GIRL! YOU JUST GAVE HIM MY UPCOMING FORTU-"he said before Steve teleported in front of him.

"Oh, it works" Steve said to him.

"It's time to knock some senses into you!"

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Michael replies to Steve while he swings his spear. He then equips his Diamond armour set.

Steve took a close look at Michael and he teleports yet again. He swings his sword at him, but Michael dodges and counters it with a zapping slash. Steve crouches down and saw an opening.

He slashes Michael at his chest plate with all his might, knocking him back. He then teleported behind him and throws Michael to the air again.

Steve stabs his back again and again, and teleport on top of him.

"ENOUGH!" Michael shouted as he gains back control of himself. He tries to knocks Steve but he teleported back to the ground.

"IT'S TIME I'LL SHOW YOU MY FINAL TECHNIQUE" he said as he pierces his spear to the sky. Lightning suddenly surrounds his spear as he focuses at Steve.

"TAKE THIS, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" he shouted as he aims and prepares to fire Steve. Steve tries to dodge the attack but then…

"You can't run from me, my lightning travels faster than light itself, it's too late for you!"

*ZAAAAPPPPP*

* * *

The lightning beam charges forward, travelling too fast for anyone to run away from. The landform was shattered and lightning kept striking at Steve's direction. It was a horrible sight.

"Looks like that's the end for our stor-"Michael wanted to brag before he saw a figure on top of him.

"You should learn to shut up" Steve arrives as he throws something familiar. It was the Iron Equipments from his henchmen. Steve had successfully teleported away from the death technique!

The items surrounded around him and an electric zone was made beneath him. However, Michael didn't seem to be affected by the electric currents.

"You fool, I'm wearing Diamond equipment! A non-conductor of electric!"

"Which is why I'm gonna do this!" Steve says before teleporting behind Michael and stabs him with full force. There was actually a small hole made by Steve before. He gave it one last push before his chest plate shattered.

"NO…NO WAY!" he said before getting knock to the ground. He was electrocuted badly before Steve dashes to him and pulling his head and throwing him away. He then hit him with a 10-hit continuously slash using all of his last power before he finishes him with a final impact, finally stopping the sadistic man. He has won this battle.

Steve took out a special remedy potion and gave it to Andr. He then proceeds to drink some of the potion to himself too. The potion healed their status problems. Andr then stands up again and looked at Steve.

"Steve, I thank you for helping me win this match. I now announce alliance with you for the time being." Andr said as she lends her hand at Steve, helping him to get up.

"I'll be happy to help you" Steve replies to him.

She then holds Steve's chest, as the Pearl slowly slide out of his body.

"You… aren't gonna try and claim this?" Andr says as she stores the Pearl into her void-like shirt.

"I don't really use items in which I stole it from someone." Steve said with confidence

"You're really naïve" Andr gave a cold shoulder, making Steve to slip down due to her comment.

"I didn't know a person like you could even exist…" she said before teleporting away the place.

* * *

The next day, the patrols came to the forest and jailed Michael and his company. It was said he had made over 200 illegal trading around the world already.

Steve was now at his home, in which his house finally has its door back, recreated back by Cupa.

As he was getting ready for another day, a messenger suddenly came to Steve.

"URGENT: We, the 2nd Pillar of the Craft Knights Federation, are in need of reinforcement ASAP. The Dead Immortal Rebellion is gaining more power at our position at this very moment. We beg for your cooperation and to please send your army to the Village of Essence."

-Leader of 2nd Pillar

As soon as Steve got the message, he then immediately summons the frontline. It seems a new threat is about to rise up…


	6. Reminisce

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Chapter 6: Reminisce

~3 years ago~

The Minecraft world was now in terror. Another Human Village has been destroyed by a group of monsters. This time, however, most of the inhabitants were killed.

Hours later, a boy came out of the ashes of what was once his home. He saw all of his friends on fire and burning corpse everywhere. The boy didn't scream out of terror or cry out of sadness. He only looked at the sky, as if nothing happened.

The boy then joined a small band of mercenaries under the command of Axel, who willingly took him along. The boy never told his or better said refuses to tell his real name. Instead, he asked everyone to call him

"Steve"

Steve was a unique person. As some kids would usually hide when facing mobs, he chases them away instead. He was even capable of making friends with the monsters, which was a rare ability known only by few.

Axel also cared about Steve as he was the youngest in the group and treated him like his own brother. He also sees a bright future for him.

He was never seen sad or gloomy. He was always happy-go lucky, which brought positive morals to the rest of the team. His confidence in fighting and strategic planning was also unmatched by others.

The whole team would be seen in different villages according to the season. They weren't very rich, but they always cared for each other. This made Steve somehow feel at home. However…

"Good days can't last forever"

* * *

~1 year ago~

"There's someone on the road!" said one of the crew.

"A girl! It's a girl!"

"She's injured! Somebody lend me my health kit!" the medic of the group requested. He slowly approaches the girl.

The girl was actually a Snow Golem, probably stabbed in the arm.

"D...D...DON'T GET NEAR ME!" the girl cried as she pushes the man away. She didn't let the medic help him and started to try to run away. Alas, she was too weak to even move.

"I CAN'T TRUST ANY OF YOU! Y-Y-YOU HUMANS WILL JUST KILL ME!" she shouted at the mercenaries.

"It's okay, we mean no harm to you" Steve comes in front of her. He tries to confront the Golem and calm her down.

On impulse, the Snow Golem creates a snowball and throws it at Steve which hit his face exactly. Steve then wipes his face and noticed he was bleeding.

"…What was inside that snowball?"

"Obsidian fragments…" the snow girl said before Steve starts to roll around in pain.

Everyone didn't do anything but laughed at him. Steve then starts to avenge by throwing the same snowball that hit him to one of his friends.

Suddenly the situation turns bright for the girl. They weren't a threat to her anymore.

But before she could ask, she suddenly fainted and fell to the ground.

Everyone totally forgot about her! They then rushed and carried her in their carriage. She was then treated without any sign of suspicion or any bad traits.

At that point, the Snow Golem knew that they weren't bad people at any way at all.

* * *

~6 Month ago~

"Hey, we're leaving soon! C'mon, Steve! Unless you're staying or something!" one of the mercenaries teases Steve.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Steve replied to him.

"Hey, are you coming or what?"

"Yuki"

"Yea, just a second" Yuki said as she watches the sunset. She was on top of a hill, enjoying it for the last time before they were about to leave the Village of Destiny.

"I love this spot of all the places among all the places in this world" Yuki said, sounding very sad to have to leave the place.

"Maybe next time we'll come by this place next time during winter" Steve tells Yuki as she moves towards him. They went down the hill and finished packaging.

"I really wish it would snow everyday…" Yuki said to Steve.

Apparently now it only snows at the region of the Village of Destiny during winter. This made Yuki sad as she missed the snow she used to play in.

"But I have to keep travelling if I want to meet my Master…" she said to herself. Yuki is currently trying to find her Master as she believes she could find him.

"I'm sure you'll find him, but now you need to start running or we'll be left behind by them" Steve said as he sees the carriage drive away.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!" she shouted as she runs to the carriage with Steve just behind her.

"You were so pumped up talking that I didn't want to disturb you!" he said with a irritating face to watch as she carries Yuki up the carriage.

Steve then jumps in the carriage with action.

"You're being too dramatic here…" Yuki said before she lies down.

For the last few months, Steve and Yuki have been good friends. They have been bonding with each other more than they have with the other mercenaries.

"Hey, I forgot to give you this." Steve says as he reaches something from his pocket. It was a locket which is shaped like an Ice Symbol.

"I found this locket at the shop nearby yesterday. They say it can bring good luck to the user. Well, technically, it's not real, but the locket reminded me of you somehow…" Steve said before stopping due to embarrassment.

Steve just noticed that he had never given a gift to anyone before, especially to a girl, which causes him to suddenly panic out of embarrassment.

"A...A...Anyway, this locket ate my entire wallet, so you better take good care of it" he said to Yuki in panic.

Yuki replied back with a smile. She was happy at how Steve was kind enough to buy a gift for her.

"Oh, I want to show you something" Yuki said while reaching her pocket.

It was a bracelet. It was green in colour and shines brightly. When Steve took a closer look…

"AN EMERALD DIAMALLITE!?" Steve cried as Yuki tells him to lower his voice.

An Emerald Diamallite is a natural Emerald ore which forged with a Diamond ore. It was said to be 5000 times rarer than an Emerald is, which cause Steve to want to shout about it naturally.

"This was my Master's. He gave it to me when he made me years ago" Yuki said while holding it in her hand.

"It's my only evidence of the bond I shared with my Master, that's why it is important to me"

"I never show this to anyone other than you as I really trust you" Yuki continued her words.

"Who knows, maybe I'll give it to you to hold sometime in the near future" Yuki ended the conversation with a smile.

The bond between Yuki and Steve was very strong. It was rather very touching too.

"Will the bond break?"

* * *

~1 month ago~

A band of people wielding swords and guns suddenly arrive at their shop. They suddenly kick the shop sign and throw all the merchandise to the ground.

It was the Golden Dogs, a group of loan sharks who caused trouble all across the Minecraft land.

"One of your henchmen owes us money for over a year already! Unless he pays what he owes, your little shop will be nothing more than ashes!" one of the savages said before smashing another item from the shelves.

This wasn't the first time they came to the shop. These guys always follow them across the land just to claim their money.

"I'll pay you for sure! Just give me time!" the man tried to ask for more time.

"NO MORE GAMES, YOU EITHER GIVE THE MONEY OR DIE!" a man suddenly moved in front of the others.

It was their leader, Jack. He was a man with a wicked aura all over him. His face was also filled with tattoos and he wields a large shotgun in his hand.

Axel moved to the front of the gang, trying to negotiate with their leader.

"Hey there, Jack! Didn't see you there! How are you? Is your wife feeling well? Oh wait, what wife? Oh ho, you-"

"Cut your crappy talk, I'm here to kill somebody, not hire a comedian"

"Wow wow, why don't we deal this like civilised man, shall we?" Axel stopped his joking.

"You see here, he owes us a full load of money. If he doesn't pay today, we'll just have to use brute force to get that money, you get me? The man threatens him.

"Well, see here buddy. Apparently he doesn't have the money you need, so why don't come back another day?" Axel tells the man again.

"MORE TIME!? I GAVE HIM MORE THAN ENOUGH TIME ALREADY! EITHER YOU PAY US NOW OR I'LL THRASH THIS PLACE UP!" Jack said as he shoots a Jukebox with his shotgun.

"We'll get that money by the end of the week, okay? Now go on home" Axel finishes the argument with a smile on his face.

"You better!" Jack said as he leaves the wrecked up shop.

Everyone was amazed with Axel. He took on Jack without even shuttering one bit. This proved his worth as a leader.

* * *

As the Golden Dogs were about to leave, Jack suddenly saw a familiar figure.

"Hey, isn't that Yuki!? Oh it is! It's so good to see you!" Jack suddenly pulled her from the cart she was hiding in.

Yuki usually hides when the Golden Dogs come by due to an unknown reason, but this time she was caught.

"So you followed them, huh? You should be following us! But you kept running away. Don't you know how hard it was to fight those mobs?" Jack was holding Yuki's hand harshly.

"Hey, how about we take you back as part of the payment, huh?" Jack said while looking at her with a unpleasant look.

"You are not my Master! You just took me by force!" Yuki tried to fight them.

"Y-Y-You guys would only use me as bait… You don't even treat me kindly like they do…"

"Last time, you guys even left me to die after those bandits attack you guys! I'm just nothing more than an object to you!"

"You ungrateful bastard! We took care of you and this is how you repay us!" Jack said as he was about to swing his shotgun at her.

Steve then suddenly came and protected Yuki from the blow. He used his hand to grab the shotgun and knock Jack back.

"Hey, the lady doesn't like it; can't you give her a break?" Steve tells the guys to leave her alone.

"Don't you dare touch her again" Steve threatens them with a deathly glare.

"You think our boss is scared of you!? We can touch her whenever we wan-"One of the henchmen tried to pull Yuki's hair before Steve pulled an uppercut onto him and knocked him out.

"I said DON'T TOUCH HER!" Steve started to begin to prepare his next attack. He was determined to protect her.

"You attacked my left-hand man! Now you will pay the price! Everyone, destroy this shop and leave nothing else!" Jack said as his men tried to surround the shop area.

Steve was then tossed and held down by the gang members. Jack stood in front of Steve, getting his fist ready.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO MESS WITH US!" Jack shouted as he was about to punch Steve before Axel comes and stop the attack.

"You know, I'm getting sick of you barging in"

"I don't mind you thrashing my merchandise or wreck my shop down, but I won't let you hurt my partners." Axel said before Jack jump to the back.

"I'll kill you if you hurt any more of my friends" Axel then threatens him while drawing his Scythe out.

"Huh, I bet you never even killed a person before!" Jack tells Axel as he thought he was bluffing.

"Was that a challenge?" Axel said before all of his men move into a formation.

"All troops prepare! Let's show them not to mess with us again!" Axel then declares war to the Golden Dogs.


	7. Parting

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Chapter 7: Parting

Their formation was in place and the mercenaries were prepared for any assault possible. They were surrounded, but not overwhelmed. The situation became tense. All the villagers nearby ran to safety before a battle was about to unfold itself.

Axel was standing with his friends, wielding his Obsidian Scythe. Most of the mercenaries were either archers or lancers. This was because the mercenaries promote hunting food, not hunting mobs.

Jack's group, on the other hand, brought guns and Molotov. They were determined to burn the shop down. They prepared a formation as well as Jack was sitting on a golden-leather throne at the back of the formation.

"Whoa there, you're not going to fight?" Axel asks Jack sarcastically.

"You won't stand a chance against me honestly, so I'm giving you a chance already here" Jack replies as he lean his back on his throne.

"Ready to shoot" Jack says with slumber as his men starts to load their rifles.

"AHHH!" one of the Golden Dog members falls down as Steve just punches him hard in the face. He then continued to kick the other nearest guy in the jaw and punch his stomach as well.

"Shoot him!" one of them suddenly instructed the Golden Dogs to all shoot Steve. Steve then decided to draw his sword out. He dashes to one of them and sweep him out from his feet before smashing him to the ground.

Axel joins in and throws his Scythe at one of them before dashing forward and reclaiming his Scythe. He then raise up his hand and a dark void appears. He throws it to the crowd, making them all to float uncontrollably around it before Axel finishes them off with a spin attack.

"He…he…he's a Dark Mage!" one of the men shouted as he tries to retreat but failed as Axel chopped him down as well.

"Dark Mage? No one had called me that since my last battle 3 years ago" Axel said as his eye suddenly turns red.

Dark Mages were victims of the Wither during an incident years ago. The Wither effect somehow made them capable of manipulating darkness. However, most of them died out due to the intense power it hold.

"They seem to be winning, Leader. What should we do?" Jack's right hand man asked him. He was a very big man who holds a big metal pillar on his back.

"Kill the guy. That should end the fight" Jack instructs him.

* * *

Then the man jumps to the battlefield and the place itself was trembling. The Golden Dogs retreated back as the man moves slowly to the front.

"I'll be your next opponent" he looks at Axel but Axel himself looks on the other way.

"Apparently, I'm not interested in you" Axel says as he looks at Jack. He was Axel's real target.

The giant, angered by his response, swings his giant pillar at him. Axel immediately blocks his attack with his scythe.

"So you want to taste this hooked blade, do you?" Axel said as he moves away from the giant.

"Full speed ahead, everyone! Let's beat this giant up and demolish the Golden Dogs for good!" Axel instructs as the group all move ahead.

The archers were preparing to shoot at the man but they were too slow. The giant destroys Axel's archers with one sweep.

He then smashes his pillar onto the lancers, destroying their formation.

"Even I alone am already capable of destroying your army! Do you even think you are capable of beating our leader!?" the giant shouts to Axel.

Axel raises his hand once more, only this time the dark thing swirled around his scythe. Axel aimed at the giant and swings his scythe. The scythe became big from the dark void and slices the giant indirectly.

The once proud giant became silent. He falls down to the ground.

"I told you not to mess with us" Axel said before the whole Golden Dogs began to march forward again.

"GO! KILL THE REMAINING PEOPLE!" Jack said as his entire army shouts out of joy, as if they have won the war.

Steve jumps in as he cuts down 2 to 3 people before they all started to shoot their guns. Steve deflected and dodges the bullets, but soon he slowly become fatigue.

Axel was trying his best as well as the remaining group but they were never-ending.

"Huh, they're still standing? Get the girl and use her as a hostage!" an instruction was sounded again as they all now approaches Yuki, who was healing the injured soldiers.

A gunshot was heard and Yuki quickly response. She formed an Ice Shield with obsidian fragments to protect herself then throw the shield at them.

There were too much for Yuki to handle. She eventually runs out of energy to fight.

"Giving up already, Yuki?" one of the men said as he was about to pull Yuki's hand.

* * *

"AXEL! YOUR SCYTHE!" Steve shouts as Axel throws his scythe to Steve.

Steve then swings the scythe towards the guys who was attacking Yuki, which broke the crowd. Steve then throws back the scythe at Axel and moves forward to Yuki to protect her from any more danger.

"I thought I told you people never to touch her!" Steve said to them.

The men then fired all their guns at the same time. It seems almost impossible to dodge. Then all of the bullets were deflected back to them by Steve.

Steve then reveals to be holding three swords. Two swords in his hand and one in his mouth. He deflected them all the bullets with these swords. This caused everyone to suddenly panic.

He moves forward to the crowd and performs a spin attack, destroying their formation. Then he throws one sword in the air and takes the sword in his mouth. He slashes all the panicking people who tried to run away.

The rest of the group, after seeing Steve's determination, got pumped up again and join in the carnage. Axel throws one dark void and Steve finishes the last remaining group by smashing his two heavy swords to them.

The sword Steve threw then falls down and Steve slashes forward, landing on Jack's sleeve.

"We won" Steve said to Jack.

* * *

"You think you've won!? HAHAHAHA" Jack laughs out load.

"You're alone now. There's no way you can win against us" Axel states the situation to Jack.

He stood up from his throne and reloads his gun before heading forward slowly. With a smirk, he shoots one of the men directly.

Axel became angry as Jack laughs. "I can still beat you all!" He said with confidence.

Axel jumps onto him and swing his scythe to him but Jack dodges it. He was pissed off with Jack now.

"YOU BASTARD!" Axel continues to try to hit Jack down but Jack dodges them again and again. Then Jack counters the attack by shooting Axel. Axel barely dodges the shoot, causing his hand to be shot.

Before anyone could help Axel, Jack shoot three more times before dashing forward, reaching Yuki.

He put the gun onto her head, making her a hostage. Everyone halted as Jack laughs again.

"You can't do anything now! Anyone move and her head goes boom!" Jack said as he reaches a for a molotov.

"Now you all will burn in hell!" he said as he throws the Molotov to the ground. The fire soon became larger and larger.

"And you will be staying with me!" he said as he hold Yuki slowly and licking her in the face.

Then something was moving in the fire. Jack paused for a second because he was unsure what that was. Then Steve came and smack Jack away from her.

With his 3 swords with him, Steve prepares to finish Jack off.

Jack was now pissed off, so he shoots Steve multiple times but all of it was deflected. Steve made a really determined face to kill Jack, which made Jack suddenly scared.

"D…D…DON'T GET NEAR ME!" Jack was not very brave now. He was on the ground already, begging for mercy.

But why the heck would Steve care?

Steve gave an uppercut to him and throws a sword onto Jack. Before the sword reaches Jack, Steve takes the sword in midair and made a back-flip slash onto him. He continued doing a hurricane slash using two swords before ending it with a stab and smash.

It was over for Jack. Steve reclaims all of his swords and walks back to the group. They have successfully defended their store!

Steve looks to the front. He saw Axel was still okay and Yuki was unharmed. Yuki was smiling and crying tears of joy. She was happy that Steve cared for him.

"BANG!"

* * *

Yuki was suddenly shot. She tried to make an Ice Shield but the bullet broke through. Yuki was supposed to fall down but she still tried to stand up.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WAS OVER? I'M JACK! LEADER OF TH-"Jack tried to make a comeback but the rest of the mercenaries stop him for moving any longer.

Steve ran to Yuki and carried her. But when Steve tried to bring her into the cart…

"Steve, bring her somewhere else. This place is too dangerous" Axel instructed Steve.

Steve didn't waste any time. He took a Medical Kit with him and ran far into the forest.

They then reached to a hill, where Steve put Yuki down. She was bleeding from the stomach area.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Steve finally asks about Yuki's health.

"I'm…okay. I'll just heal myself using my magic" Yuki said as she slowly rises up to sit properly.

Suddenly, her hand started to glow. She was starting to lose her hand.

"Locket… Where is the locket I gave you!?" Steve said as he searches for the very locket he gave to Yuki.

"I knew it… that locket was no ordinary locket wasn't it?" Yuki said with a weak tone.

"What are you talking about, I'm just worried that your first gift would- as Steve tries to change the topic for a reason, Yuki shouted at him;

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"The locket was destroyed when Jack shot me. Then suddenly I felt weak, why?"

"You didn't found the locket at the shop didn't you?" Yuki asked him.

"…No…" Steve hesitates to say.

"It took me one week to find it. The Snow x Ore. It would give out a cold aura all around its user"

"It also lengthens the lifespan of a Snow Golem" Steve continued.

Yuki didn't do anything but gave a weak smile to herself. Snow Golems always have a lifespan of only 1 year.

"Say, how many more days was that thing supposed to give me?"

"About 3 years more…" Steve said with sadness in his eyes. He didn't tell the truth to Yuki about the locket.

"Was I supposed to die already?" Yuki asked again.

"Yes, two months ago…" Steve answered her again.

"You really are amazing, Steve" Yuki smiled, now facing Steve. She was glowing much more now.

"You were always there for me. You were my first friend, you were my protector, my savior and even…

"My first crush…"

Steve suddenly stood his head and looked at Yuki.

"Oops, how did…that slip off…" Yuki tried to make an embarrassed expression but she was already too weak.

"But I don't want you to always save me…" Yuki continued.

"I want you to protect everyone. End this war even. I believe you can do it so that even after I die, I want everyone in this world to live peacefully…"

"You're not going to die! We'll just have to…" Steve tried to convince her but alas, even he can't touch Yuki's right hand anymore.

"It seems my time is up..?" Yuki said as she looks up in the sky.

"Here…take this too" she then reaches for the Emerald Diamallite necklace in her pocket.

"I can't find my Master after all, so please take this… so you… could remember me…" she said weakly as all of her body was vanishing.

"We haven't played Snowball War together today haven't we?" Yuki suddenly said to Steve

"I guess we'll play again tomorrow, okay?" Yuki said as she hold her hand to hand in the necklace.

Steve slowly reaches for Yuki's hand before…

*Snow noise*

She was already gone. She was nothing more than a bunch of snow. Steve couldn't do anything but cry.

Soon the snow melted away and there was nothing left but one thing.

The Emerald Diamallite necklace.

Steve then picks up the necklace and said to himself.

"If only I could buy another day for you with this…"

* * *

The next day, Steve decides to leave the mercenaries and enter the army to end the war once and for all. After a month later, Steve joins the C.K.F.

Axel and the band continued to travel as mercenaries. Further news about them was unknown.

Jack was caught by the patrols of the Village of Ambition and was severely punished. The Golden Dogs was abolished.

"Steve, come on, we need to go to the Village of Essence now!" Cupa said to Steve.

"Wait up!" Steve said as he stood up with all his equipment ready. A glow can be seen on Steve's pocket. He still brings the necklace with him.


	8. The Chaos Is Just Beginning

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Chapter 8: The Chaos Is Beginning

The entire 3rd Pillar's frontline marches towards the Village of Essence after receiving the urgent message from the Village Elder there.

However, they didn't realise how dire the situation is. As soon as they reached to their destination, they were devastated.

Half of the village was burned, some buildings were torn down and there were some bodies on the ground. The people were trying their best to help the injured. It was what to be said as a "worst case scenario".

"Thank you for coming here, we're sorry to have called you on short notice" an old man comes to the front. According to his uniform, he was clearly the Elder of the Village.

"What on earth happened here? Isn't the 2nd Pillar supposed to protect this place?" Steve comes to the front, engaging conversation with the Elder.

"The 2nd Pillar is here. However the frontlines, along with the Leader are not here right now. They've went to a grand expedition to a hidden city. They've gone for about a week already, which gave the 5th Division a chance to strike." The Elder explained briefly to Steve.

"How could they go on an expedition now!?" Steve shouted out of anger. He was unsatisfied with the Leader's careless behaviour.

"We've tried to convince our leader, but it was all at vain. They all left, leaving the inexperienced ones stationed here" the Elder continued.

"Currently, we humbly request that you help us in our current struggle and protect this dying village. Will you accept?" the Elder then requested.

"Yes, consider it accepted" Steve agrees as they all station themselves around the village.

* * *

"According to our spies, the next attack will be launched two days from now. Let's get plenty of rest, yes?" the Elder said as he leads Steve and Cupa into their shelter.

It was a cold night. Steve and Cupa were sharing a hot cup of cocoa together while having an idle chat.

"Hey, isn't it somewhat awkward that I'm the only mob in the 3rd Pillar? Is it even natural for mobs to join C.K.F?" Cupa starts a topic.

"You shouldn't be worried, the Elder told to me that the 1st and 2nd Pillar have way more mob recruits than you think" Steve said while sipping his drink.

"Apparently the former leader of the 3rd Pillar, Vincent, didn't really trusted mobs. That's why you're the first mob ever recruited here"

"Other than that, some Humans also go to the Dead Immortal Rebellion as well" Steve continued before sipping the last drop of cocoa in his cup.

"I see! Now I don't have to feel awkward anymore!" Cupa said as she sips her last drop as well.

"Well, I'm going to slee-"Cupa said before turning around to the window.

"WHO IS THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" Cupa shouted before the bushes suddenly rustled.

A figure then suddenly rushed out from it and tried to run away from the place but Cupa and Steve tailed the man.

It wasn't long before Cupa and Steve caught up with the pace and eventually the guy was successfully caught by them.

It was a Spider. He had a mark on his elbow which indicates he was a loyal soldier of the Dead Immortal Rebellion.

"Who are you? What were you doing near our territory?" Steve tries to ask for information from the man.

Suddenly, rustling was heard everywhere. Steve and Cupa then knew he wasn't alone here. The guy then somehow breaks out from Steve and Cupa and went into the dark side of the forest trees.

The rustling then grew larger and larger as Cupa and Steve prepares for the worst.

Then, the hiding people revealed themselves. There were more than 30 people, consisting of spiders and skeleton.

"Look who fell for the bait!" someone suddenly said to Steve and Cupa.

* * *

She was on top of an Oak Tree, in which was shine brightly by the moonlight. She was actually a Skeleton, armed with a Bone Blade and a Bow.

She jumps down from the tree and looks back at Steve.

"So you're the infamous new leader of the 3rd Pillar who blew up one of our Divisions these days, huh?" the girl said as she observes Steve appearance.

"You're a bit…plainer than I thought you would be" the skeleton continued rambling.

"So apparently, you are going to DIE today, nothing big really" she said as she puts her hand on her head.

"You see, my Master, the Leader of the 5th Division is worried about your Pillar being here and you're kind of slowing her down so I'm now doing her a favour to kill you. She was exaggerated though, because you look like twigs to me personally" she said as she draws her blade.

Then all of her troop organizes in front of her, ready to launch an assault at anytime. The woman jumped back up the tree and looked at them in the eyes.

"Twigs, huh?" Cupa said in anger as she prepares dynamites on her hand. Steve then draws his sword.

"How about we make a wager? If we win, you must tell us valuable information" Steve offers the Skeleton. He was taking the tense situation calmly.

"Oh, you're so confident on beating us, are you?" the girl said to him.

"90%, to be precise" Steve torment the girl again.

"Don't you know who you're dealing with!? YOU'RE MESSING WITH MIST, THE BEST ARCHER IN THE WORLD!" the girl ended the conversation; pissed off with Steve's confidence as well as accidently telling her name to them.

"ALL TROOPS! ATTACK!"

* * *

The Skeletons and Spiders all attacked at a large scale. Some set their bows ready and some made webs traps. They were all working together.

"Guess you can't break the bonds between a spider and a skeleton…" Steve said as he marches towards the enemy.

Cupa started the first attack as she shoot dynamite onto the skeletons, making their bows break up. A Spider then rushed toward Cupa, trying to give a lethal blow onto her.

Steve rushes to help Cupa and deflected the Spider's attack. The Spider was armed with a hatchet.

Steve strikes the Spider in the stomach and then swings his sword in a circular motion along with his body, knocking the Spider away from Cupa.

"Everyone! Formation Alpha!" Mist orders her army.

The Skeletons then organise themselves behind the Spiders. They ready to fire their bows while the Spiders prepare to dash toward them.

The Skeleton started to shoot arrows up in waves as the Spiders strikes Steve and Cupa on a nearer distance.

Steve broke some of the arrows before countering one of the Spider's attacks. But they were too overwhelmed.

"COVER ME! I'M GOING TO SET SOMETHING UP!" Cupa said as she reaches for something in her inventory. Steve stood in front of her and deflected every arrow from the skeletons.

"Wait for awhile! " Cupa said again as Steve continue to struggle with the Spiders.

"You can't get yourself out of this one, 'Leader'" Mist says with a pinch of sarcasm in her tone.

"NOT SO FAST!" Cupa said in a comical way.

She then showed what she was been working on. It was mechanical TNT, a TNT specially made to explode much stronger than a regular one. It is hard to craft and capable of destroying an army.

"TAKE THIS!"

The TNT landed on the ground directly below their formation.

"BOOM!"

* * *

The whole army was scattered, no longer at their glorious formation. Steve and Cupa had the upper advantage now.

"That's enough, everyone fall back" the Skeleton on top of the tree descends down.

"I'll take care of these two!" her eyes suddenly glow, indicating a death threat.

She draws her Bone Blade and dash to Steve. Steve dodges the attack and tries to counter but her movement was suddenly faster. She was capable of swing the heavy blade three more times before Steve could launch an attack.

"She has a magic boosting her armpower…!" Steve thought to himself as he tries to deal with Mist's powerful blows.

Then, she swings her Blade upwards, throwing Steve to the air before she draws her Bow.

"You're dead now!" she said as she prepares to swing her bow before Cupa came behind her, with a dynamite aiming on her head.

"YOU'RE dead now unless you let go of the Bow" Cupa threatens as she had a feeling her archery skill was dangerous.

Steve recovers from the blow in mid-air and prepares to attack Mist from above. He swings his sword to slam down to her.

Mist smiled again as she elbow-hit Cupa in the stomach and throws Cupa away from her.

She then draws her Blade and cover from Steve's impact. Then she slams Steve to the front, causing his Sword to fall off his hand and flinching him as well.

"DIE!" Mist didn't gave any chance to Steve. She pulls her Bow trigger and shoots Steve.

* * *

"We've won! The 3rd Pillar's Leader is-"Mist said before he noticed; he was still moving.

"No way! He had no armour equipped! His Sword isn't with him! How could he have survived my shot!?"

She then saw Steve equipping two swords, both sword protecting his chest area. He picked up his third sword and move forward.

"Holding three of those heavy Swords, are you that skilled or just struggling!?" Mist said as she aims again at Steve.

Steve moves forward and performs a whirlwind attack. Mist draws her Blade again and swings it at a faster rate.

However, Steve has a greater reach. He then finally hits Mist's bone chest plate armour.

"You little, I'll get-"Mist said before she saw something unpleasant to her.

It was the dawn light. The sun was rising up.

"Shoot! Everyone, full-scale retreat!" Mist said one last time before looking at both of them and turning away.

The fight was over and both Steve and Cupa survived the battle. But they now know how powerful their foe is. Can they even survive the war they will face tomorrow with the whole 5th Division Army?

* * *

Somewhere near the Village of Essence, another large camp was situated. It was the 5th Division's camp.

"Mist! What is the meaning of this? Why are you wounded?" A figure asks the injured group.

"We…tried to assault the Leader you were so worried about, thinking we could have won. But we took too much time and the sun rise up by the time we reached here…" Mist said as her body is still covered with flame wounds.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my mission, Master. He was… a lot stronger than I thought" she continued.

"That's okay, my friend. As long as you are safe now" the Leader said to Mist.

"But you know some of his weakness by now, right?" the Leader asks as Mist nods.

"Then we have an advantage in our hands for tomorrow!" she said again.

"It seems we shall make history once more tomorrow, yes?" the Leader said with a smile on her face.

With her red eyes glowing in the gloomy environment, she stood up as if like a star. Mist kneels out of respect as well as the rest of the army while answering the Leader.

"YES, LEADER ARIA!"


	9. The Chaos At Its Climax

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Chapter 9: The Chaos at Its Climax

It was already dawn by the time Steve and Cupa returned to the camp, still wounded from the battle. As soon as they arrived, they were treated carefully. Everyone was surprised as well. They didn't expect an attack at all.

"At least now we know what we're up against…" Steve said as he holds his wounded arm.

"Hey, what was that just now?" Cupa suddenly asked.

"You suddenly had 3 swords with you. I mean, how did you do that?"

"I learned that technique a long time ago. When in an emergency, I can generate 2 extra swords using my magic. I've practiced it again since last month" Steve explained to Cupa.

"Wow, you could use magic!?" Cupa said with excitement.

"Excuse me, I would like to speak to the 3rd Leader" the Elder came inside the infirmary.

"Is your wound serious? I hope that it is not lethal…" the Elder asked Steve suddenly.

"Don't worry, we can recover these injuries easily" Steve said with a cherry tone

"It seems their troops have become stronger than ever. We must prepare our troops as soon as possible" the Elder advices Steve.

"We can't afford to waste any more time, do we?" Steve said with a determined face as he calls his troops to prepare their weapons.

* * *

"We must win this battle at all cost!" a voice echoed at the Monster's camp. It was from their Leader, Aria. She was giving a speech for her troop.

After she was done, she moves to the back of the stage she was on. Then a voice was calling her name.

"Sister…do you have to go to this war…?" a girl appears from the shadows. It was a Cave Spider, looking worried.

"Ignis…" the Black Spider looks back at her own younger sister.

"Don't worry; I'll get more land for our family to grow larger…" Aria tries to convince her sister of her safety.

"NO! I don't want you to fight at all… Can't we just stop this nonsense…?" Ignis said to her.

"You know I can't do that. The King chose me, remember? This is my fate. I'm bonded to be in the battlefield itself" Aria told her little sister.

"You've changed…" Ignis finishes the conversation. She was still worried about her sister.

"I didn't really want to change…" Aria talk to herself.

"Mistress, we are ready to march towards the Village" Mist appears to inform her master.

"Fine, let us march" the Leader ordered.

* * *

It was already almost sunset at the Minecraft world when suddenly, a messenger arrive to the camp. It was a request from the 5th Division Leader for the battle to clash today, when the full moon shines brightly.

"Well, that's a wager, isn't it?" Cupa mentioned as she puts her hand on her head.

"We are more than prepared right now, meaning we have more manpower today than we will tomorrow" Cupa said to Steve.

"However, they would also have the same advantage as we do, as the full moon gives a great power boost to mobs" Cupa mentioned as well.

"But, they also have a time limit. The sun will rise within 12 hours" the Elder stated the Monster's disadvantage.

"If you ask me, I might take that risky wager" Steve then announces his decision.

"Are you sure about this?" The Elder asks Steve again whether his decision is final or not.

"This is the only time that our army is more prepared than ever. I also trust that we can win this war" Steve said with confidence.

"Carefree as ever, are you?" Cupa nodded in agreement.

"Then, I'll trust you with the fate of this land in your hand, 3rd Leader" the Elder then leave the camp and went back to the Village Central with the rest of the villagers.

"ALL TROOPS DEFEND THIS LAND! EITHER WE HAVE WON THE BATTLE OR THE SUN RISES UP!" Steve declared.

As the frontlines shout with high spirit, someone suddenly calls for Steve…

* * *

"It seems those fools has agree to fight this very night" Mist informs her leader.

"They don't seem to know the trick we have upon our sleeves, have they?" Mist continued talking.

"The moon is almost on top of us, let us prepare the army" Aria commands her.

"Yes, Mistress"

The moon was as if a bright pearl in the dark sky. As it shines beautifully, something else was happening underneath it.

A battlefield was once again filled with soldiers. Blood was about to be shed and blade were about to cross yet again.

Steve came to the front of the troops. Their main camp was in front of the entrance of the Village of Essence whereas the Mob's main camp was further in front, inside an abandoned building in which they fancied.

Then Mist comes to the front of their troops. She then draws her Bow and Arrow.

*shoot*

A Fire Arrow was shot to the sky and a large shout was heard from their Camp. The war has thus begun

"LET'S GO!" Steve shouted to his army. They all shout in might and moved forward. As they reach the centre of the battlefield, the sound of metals clashing was heard.

Steve then started to draw his Diamond Sword and clash with a Spider formation. Hatchets were thrown at Steve at a fast rate, but Steve deflected them all easily. He then swings his Sword widely, knocking out all of them.

Some of the Skeleton also tried to shoot Cupa down, but she had already prepared her traps.

Some of the Skeleton came close to Cupa and fell right for her Redstone Mine. They were blown up to the sky as they get shot by some of the arrows from the other Skeletons.

All of the shots were unsuccessful and they were all swept by her Cupa as she holds her deadly dynamites in her hands and approaches them with a death glare. We all know what happens then.

*BOOOM!*

Steve kept on moving forward as he approaches the main camp, but then came a familiar Skeleton, holding her Bow.

"Oh, there you are, 'Leader' " Mist said to Steve, with a killing intention in her head as she aims her Bow at Steve's head.

* * *

*shoot* *shoot* *shoot* *shoot**shoot*

"You're not going to pass through from me, you Human!" Mist shoots her Arrows so fast she doesn't even seem to be pulling the Bow at all.

"My Arrows are like Sniper bullets, Human! So unless you want to live, better dodge all you can!" Mist gives him a short warning.

Steve deflects most of her lethal shots and tries to counter her attacks with his Sword.

She then shoots ten more arrows before drawing her Bone Blade and engages sword combat with him.

Steve swings his Sword against her Blade and they then had a short stalemate.

"You have no chance of beating me, you twig!" Mist insults Steve yet again as she jumps away from Steve.

"You just haven't seen everything yet, that's all!" Steve said as he stood up.

Suddenly, magic particles surrounded him, forming two other Diamond Swords to his hand.

"Huh, again with this triple swords! You can use as many Swords as you want, but you won't get to my Mistress!" Mist finishes the idle conversation and swings her Blade high up again.

* * *

Steve then flows his mana around him, allowing two of his Swords to float around him as well.

He then grab his third Sword and strikes Mist's Blade. Mist tries to throw back his Sword using her boost magic but the two Swords Steve had then sweep off Mist's foot off balance.

Steve took another Sword and did a harsh hurricane slash with these two Swords. He then jumps and strike Mist higher up to the sky, hitting her more simultaneously and making an air combo before he smash her to the hard ground.

After she was on the ground, Steve sweep her up again and put all of his Swords in one hand and then charge all of his Mana on it.

"This will end you!" Steve said as he gets ready to finish her.

"NOT YET!" Mist then recovers from Steve's lethal blows and draws her Bow. She then fully pulls her Bow at Steve and fires her arrow.

*SSSSSSSSSZZZZZZZZZ*

The power between them was evenly matched, and they were both blown away by the impact.

As Steve stands up again, so did Mist. They then start to fight once more.

This time, Mist then activated an item. It was a Mechanical Smoke TNT, which cause the whole area to become hazy.

However, Mist could still see Steve very clearly. Her eyesight was not to be underestimated.

"You're in my element now, Human!" Mist said as she ready her Bow.

She then starts to shoot like a machinegun once more, shooting more than 5 Arrows at once.

Steve flow his Mana once more and controlled his 3 Swords to protect him. However, the haze was giving him a hard time.

"Take this!" Cupa then came to Steve's side, throwing dynamites to the haze. The impact causes some of the haze to subside.

Mist was then seen but she continues to hide once more behind her misty haze. Cupa continued to try to subside the haze before Mist came to the front and tries to knock Cupa down.

But then before she reaches her, Cupa counter her attack by igniting a TNT and throwing it to her.

Mist defended herself from the impact and prepares to strike Cupa, but then Steve came from above and smack Mist away from Cupa.

* * *

Steve then delivered a triple strike to the stomach area, three uppercuts and a 5 hit- spin attack before smacking Mist to the ground once more.

Steve then focuses his Mana as soon as he lands. As Mist was on the ground, Steve then delivers the final blow to her.

With one last push, Steve once again puts his entire Sword in one hand and swings with all his might onto her, causing her armour to break. Steve let go of his Swords and performs various fancy slashes and finally drills Mist and knocking her far to the back. It was an 18-hit Combo!

"No, not now! I can't be defeated now…" Mist said before fainting.

Steve, now still pumped of adrenaline, then rushes forward towards the Main camp's gate and completely destroys the Stone Brick Wall with one swing.

As some soldiers came closing in, Steve spontaneously kick the their head and perform magnificent spin attack, shattering their formation before ending the fight by smashing all of his sword onto the ground, causing a devastating impact and thus, defeating all the soldiers in the hallway.

After calming down, he then deactivates the mana around him and picks up his two other Swords again.

"THE GATE'S BEEN BREACHED!" Cupa informs the rest of the humans, increasing their morale.

The castle was then left with one person, the Leader herself. As Steve drinks a Potion of Healing, he slowly approaches the giant door.

*CREAK*

As Steve opens the door, it suddenly closed on its own. The room was dark and gloomy. And in front of him was a Spider, with eyes as red as blood.

"Well played, Human. You've reached here, it seems. I'm impressed that you had defeated Mist." the Spider said as she lifts her Dual Battle Axe beside her.

"I'm Aria, Knight of the Dead and the Leader of the 5th Division"

"It is an honour to meet you and to put you to your death"


	10. The Chaos Shalt End

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Chapter 10: The Chaos Shalt End

In a shadowy hall, two praiseworthy leaders stare at each other intensely. One was holding one Sword, with two more at his back while the other one wields dual Battle Axes.

"So you are the Human who is in charge of this very land?" the Spider began the conversation.

"I presume you are their Leader" Steve said as he prepares his battle stance.

"Oh, can't we talk for a little longer? I don't want you to go to meet your maker just yet" Aria said as her red bloody eyes glimmer from the moonlight.

"I can't waste any more time and so do you. It'll be easier for both of us, wouldn't you say?" Steve recommended Aria.

"I suppose so" Aria said before drawing her weapon.

A step and two, and they then begun to rush towards each other.

* * *

Aria sprinted towards Steve and tried to cut him off with a front chop but Steve successfully blocks it. A spin attack was afterwards made by Steve but it was then block by her this time.

Steve then tried to swing his Sword truly hard at Aria to knock her back. However, Aria blocks his sword attack once more.

As minutes have passed by, no physical damage was inflicted at both of the warriors. They soon arrive at a stale state as they were both evenly matched.

"Hah, it seems we are evenly matched" Aria said with a half-hearted tone. "But now it's time to get serious, is it not?" she said as she draws back her Axe.

"Did you know that mobs have different forms?" Aria starts to explain.

"Creepers have their Charged form while Enders has their True Form, all of these forms also has their respective conditions" Aria continues.

Suddenly, a Redstone Mechanism was activated, causing the roof of the building to open itself.

"And when certain Spiders are exposed to a Full Moon's moonlight…" Aria continues again.

Steve then looks up at the now exposed sky. The moon was a Full Moon.

"They turn into their Extended Form!" Aria said before webs started to swirl around her, turning her into a cocoon.

The moonlight started to gleam on her cocoon, as it glows brightly before it started to crack apart. A white figure then comes out of the web case.

"Kneel before…"

"The White Spider Queen"

* * *

Apart from her red eyes, Aria's whole appearance lives up to her name with her white crown and majestic dressing. Her dual axes were also upgraded. It was a lot sharper and lighter.

"The table has now turned, Human. My skills have exceeded far from yours" Aria said as she walks away from the cocoon.

"We'll see about that" Steve said again before standing in battle stance again.

"Okay then, let me give you a little preview of my capabilities" she said as she equipped her Dual Axe.

Aria then took the first move as she suddenly disappears. Steve then noticed she didn't disappear, but was moving at an extraordinary rate.

She was so quick that the only thing visible was the trail of dirt she was leaving at the floor.

Steve was paying attention to the trail until it stopped, making Steve realize that she had jumped. Steve then quickly swings his sword upwards. It collided with Aria's Axe but Steve almost lost his footing from the tremendous force she had made. She was stronger than before.

The force has also made a crack on Steve's sword. The durability of his Enchanted Sword was wearing down.

"Your eye sure is sharp, isn't it?" Aria said with her half-hearted tone again.

"Well, then. Try to dodge this!" Aria said before disappearing yet again. This time, however, she was charging towards Steve himself.

After setting her target, Aria then started her move. She first does a spin-attack towards Steve. He move backs precisely and tried to counter the attack. Then, Steve fell to her trap.

She started to perform more complex attacks at a very rapid rate. Her attacks were coming from every direction, causing it to be almost impossible to block.

Steve then activates his Mana and starts to counter her attack with two more Blades backing him up. He was able to withstand the attack, but not the impact. His sword was getting weaker and weaker.

"CLANG!"

Suddenly, one of his Mana Swords broke.

"CLANG!"

Soon his other sword also met the same fate.

Aria saw this and pushes herself harder and faster. Steve was now struggling. He grips his Sword much harder to stay as long as he could.

*CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG*

Fragments of the Sword started to spread into the atmosphere. The once shining Diamond Sword was at its limits.

"CLANGGG!"

With one last hard swing, the Sword was then cut in half and started turning into particles. The echo of the clank was still heard, before it was polluted by the sound of Steve's flesh as Aria started to perform endless attacks onto the unarmed Steve, causing deep wounds and major injuries.

After a while, Aria then stops her assault and draws back her Axe. She watches the injured Steve and started to chuckle.

"I'm amazed you actually survived. Most of my victims are probably in pieces by now, so I praise you for that" Aria said with sarcasm.

"Have you see how weak you really are now?" Aria stated to Steve.

"Your will of fighting is just not strong enough, understand me?" Aria then continued.

"My will…is weak…?" Steve barely said to Aria

"Are you telling me… that protecting my friends…fighting against all those immoral people… doing what's right… is WEAK!?"

* * *

"Exactly my point. There is too much emotion inside your fighting spirit. To be stronger, you must abandon all of those useless things" Aria explained to Steve.

"Well… I didn't sign up here to become a heartless person, understand me?" Steve said to Aria.

"You can never win with that naïve goal in your head. You will become a heartless person sooner or later. I experienced the same situation before. You aren't any special than everyone else"

"Then I'll make myself special then" Steve said with confidence.

"How about I end you right now?" Aria threatens.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on dying yet, 'Your Majesty' " Steve said with sarcasm.

"Huh, do you not understand that you are now in the ground?" Aria said to Steve.

"I'm just taking a short break" Steve said with ease.

"YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF NOW!" Aria ended the conversation as she jumped back and prepares to rush to Steve.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!

She then charges towards Steve as the tiles underneath her get destroyed within seconds.

Steve struggles as he tried to stand up from the fatal injuries. After that he closes his eyes as his Mana flows around him.

*TING!*

Aria's attack was then deflected by the Mana itself. She was surprised by this counter-attack. But it wasn't over. As she looked closely, she then noticed something.

"He's… he's transforming!?" she said as Steve's mana started to flow around him at a faster rate until it completely covers him.

* * *

O Mana of the Heroes, hear my plead

Assist me in my current state

O Mana of the Conqueror, grant me permission

To utilize you in combat, to exploit you for good

To perform what is true and to sustain integrity

Under my title, **The Final Knight!**

Under my name…

**Sitirius Eve of the Final!**

A large blast of light engulfed the whole area as Steve's figure reappears from the bright flash.

Steve was now floating with the help of the mana. He was wearing a majestic Clear-Diamond Chain Set. All of his physical damage seemed to have healed as well.

Flowing around him was 6 Elemental Swords, each having symbols representing their elements. Fire, Ice, Earth, Wind, Water and Lightning while beside him was 2 more Swords, the Light and Shadow Sword.

"Just… who are you…?"

Steve looks at Aria before telling her his true identity.

"I am Sitirius Eve, Final Knight. You can call me Steve"

"Final…Knight? The knight who has appear in many parts of the war? You mean the Knights who run alone while hiding their identity? I thought they were extinct!" Aria said to Steve.

"They were supposed to be, but I'm now truly the Final Knight, as I am currently the last one. I never told my identity to anyone other than the Elders." Steve explained.

"Honestly, I seldom to use this form" Steve told her before facing Aria sharply.

"However, this form should be strong enough to beat you!" Steve said to her before holding his Light Sword.

"Huh, so he had a back-up plan after all" Aria thought to herself.

"No matter, he still can't overcome me! No one has!" Aria said before getting ready to fight.

* * *

A step and two, and the 3rd match started. Aria wasted no time and dashed towards Steve in zigzag-circular method. Steve however only lifted his finger when suddenly, all of his 6 Elemental Swords started to attack from all directions.

As if he was attacking from all sorts of direction, the shocked Aria then suddenly lost her footing, causing her to fall. Steve took advantage of this mishap. He then uses the Earth Sword to make the ground throw her up, then strikes her with the Lightning sword, followed by the rapid attacks from the Water, Air and Ice Swords before getting blast away with the Fire Sword.

Aria was injured, but she stood up again even after all those elemental attacks, showing her determination. She then unleashes one of her special moves.

Cocoons then started to form around her as she chants an ancient spell. Suddenly the cocoons all started to crack.

Doppelgangers of Aria then appear from the cocoon. There were about twelve of them as they then started their assault again.

They all then moved at the same rate, causing it hard to target her at her speed.

All the Arias then moved towards Steve and then swing their axes at him. Steve was then attacks from every direction possible before he was on his knees.

Aria was very satisfied of herself. However, she then noticed something was wrong.

Steve suddenly started to fade into the light. It was then revealed that it was actually one of Steve's Swords, the Light Sword. The image was actually the Light Sword's specialty; it can project Steve's image and acts as a decoy.

A dark void then started to form behind the doppelgangers. Steve then appears from it, holding the Shadow Sword which was actually the one making that void

As the Light Blade returns back at him, Steve then draws all of his Swords to battle. He then destroyed all the clones in one sweep using his Shadow Sword.

Aria lost the match as she was smacked down by the Shadow Sword. Steve then crosses his Shadow and Light Sword on Aria's neck.

As silence fills the room, Aria then knew the flipped table was flipped back again.

* * *

"Finally…" Aria suddenly said.

"Finally, I have found a worthy adversary! I was waiting my whole life for someone that could not only withstand my attacks but also make me lose against him!" Aria explained to Steve.

"I have underestimated you, Sitirius Eve" she said before kicking Steve away from her and stood on her legs again.

"You can still stand up?" Steve said in surprise. He did not expect her to stand up after his last attack.

"Now, I can finally unleash my final weapon!" Aria then announce before smacking her Dual Axe against each other.

The Dual Axe then suddenly started to reassemble itself; it became longer and sturdier until it became one sole Axe.

"Meet the Lunar Repulser. It harnesses the power of space, making it capable of cutting dimensions with ease!" Aria explained.

"The final battle starts now!" Aria said as she started to prepare to swing her Axe.

*SWOOP*

The wall behind Steve was suddenly crumbling when Aria swing her Axe.

Aria then swings his Axe again. Steve then saw an almost invisible force coming from the very swing. The force was capable of cutting almost anything.

"It's time we settle this once and for all" Steve thought to himself. He was resolute to end this battle no matter what.

* * *

The walls! The walls are crumbling!" One of the soldiers warned as the crumbled part started to fall. The unconscious Mist then woke up and saw almost invisible cuts starting to destroy the building.

A flashback then started to occur to her.

* * *

"Mist, if you see me activate my Lunar Repulser, it means that I am at my last stand. I want you to order the 5th Division to retreat. When I have reached this level, I'm afraid I will do almost anything to defeat my enemy in front of me. As I might my soldiers in the process, please evacuate them before I do. That is my most priority to you"

* * *

Mist stood as the building started to crumble to the ground. She hesitated at first. But then with a teardrop on her cheek, she then ordered the whole army to retreat.

"EVERYONE, FULL SCALE RETREAT! RETREAT TO OUR TEMPORARY BASE NOW!" she said before she started to cry.

The whole 5th Division was puzzled by the decision she made but decided to obey the order anyway. They all then left the battlefield.

"Mistress, please don't die… You took care of us since ever… You are the kindest person I know… If only you would show your emotion in front of your enemies, then they would know your true intentions of fighting"

"**To protect us…"**

"What happened?" one of the CKF soldiers asked. Cupa herself was at lost. It was suddenly serene until…

*BOOOOOOM!*

An explosion was suddenly seen on the 5th Division's Main Camp.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING OVER THERE!?" Cupa then screamed.

* * *

"Giving up yet, Sitirius Eve!?" Aria asks Steve as she continues to launch more attacks from the Lunar Repulser.

"Sorry, 'Your Highness' but I can't stop now, not by your hand, that is!" Steve then answered Aria before blocking the attack with his Swords. The building was already almost destroyed from the impact of their battle.

Steve was getting nearer and nearer to Aria. He was about to end the battle instantly.

Steve then jump to give a high attack onto Aria.

"It won't be that easy!" Aria said before her axe started to glow. The Axe suddenly became a Black Hole and started to suck all the crumbled building parts.

Steve then jumped in mid-air to cancel his attack as he tries to escape the Black Hole.

Suddenly, the Black Hole closed as her Axe glows brightly once more.

"TAKE THIS!" Aria then smashes the Axe into the ground, causing a giga impact. The Black Hole purpose was to collect enough energy to give a finishing attack.

The ground then all started to get blown away by the impact as the once magnificent building becomes an empty, abandoned area.

Steve protected himself from the impact, although he barely made it.

"You know, I'm already tired of fighting any longer" Aria then suddenly said to Steve.

"How about we end this in one go?" Aria then proposed her request.

"Fine by me" Steve said as he then chants a spell. The spell then combines all of his 8 Swords into one Grand Sword.

The Sword wasn't only large, but it had all the abilities from the other Swords.

"Let's end this!" Steve said before going into battle stance.

* * *

The wind blows as moon still shined bright. As the CKF troops retreated from the battlefield to recover at the temporary camp, Cupa saw the battle from on top of the hill. She then prayed for Steve's safety from above.

Steve looked at Aria and vice versa. It was the final draw.

Steve started the first move as he sprinted to Aria. He then dived inside a dark void through the power of his Shadow Sword.

"You're not getting away!" Aria said before she started to summon the Black Hole again. The crumbles around her was sucked in to achieve maximum power.

"FULL CHARGE!" Aria said before hitting the Axe into the ground. Another giga impact was spread again.

The impact was so strong; it threw Steve off his shadow dimension.

Aria then jumped at him and attacks him at a near range, giving an almost instant kill **if it was him**.

It was once more just a doppelganger reflected by the Fake Grand Sword, as Steve then reappears from another void with the real Sword in his hand. He then approaches Aria before she blocks his Sword with her Axe.

"A reflection of the Grand Sword to reflect your own image, huh? You certainly are a strategist are you?" Aria praised her.

"But now, you have fallen to my trap!" she said before activating her Black Hole once more.

"Now, you will be sucked and turn into fuel energy!" she stated before the Black Hole started to suck Steve in.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Steve countered the attack by opening his Shadow Void. As the two voids began to collide, a reaction was suddenly seen.

A blink of light was seen before both the void exploded in contact. The brutal blast threw both of the Leaders off their position they stood. After the smoke subsided, it was then seen that they were both standing right in front of each other at a killing range.

It was now or never. They both then carried their respective weapons and charged towards each other. There was no more cunning procedure or any trickery. It was now an all-out final attack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" they both yell before one of the weapon then strike the other person's flesh.

It was a stale as they both stopped moving until…

*TING*

* * *

The Lunar Repulser falls to the ground as Steve's Grand Sword was deep in Aria's heart. Blood then started to pour from her mouth.

It was over.

"Ignis… Mist… I'm sorry…" Aria then started to speak.

"I wanted to protect you both… but it seems I have failed you…"

"Ignis…sorry again…I didn't keep my promise…"

She then reverted from her Queen Form to her original form.

Steve then pulled his Sword from her bloody body, as she falls to the ground.

"I made… so many mistakes in my life… I was a horrible person…" She continued her last words.

"**What else would I expect from a horrible death?"**

* * *

The particles of her body then started to disappear as she starts to lose her sense of hearing. It was all silent, all as peaceful as she starts closes her eyes.

Then suddenly, she started to feel her hands again. She felt her particles coming back to her as she opened her eyes again.

She then saw Steve, who was holding a Potion Bottle in his hand.

"It's a Splash Revival Potion consisting rare Spider parts for revitalization purposes. I made it myself" Steve said to the recovering Aria.

"Don't thank me, though. You should thank your sister" Steve continued.

"I…gnis?" Aria then regained her voice.

"She met me just before this war. She requested me not to slay you during this fight"

* * *

"Please, she is my only family member!" Ignis said to Steve behind the CKF Main Camp.

"I have physic powers, you see. And I foresaw you are unique compared than the rest." She continued.

"This would be the last battle she will ever fight before retiring to live with me, so I beg of you… could you please… maybe cancel this one war…" she said before bowing out of mercy for Steve's permission.

"I can pay you, if you like… I'll, I'll…" she said before Steve tells her to calm down.

"She is very precious to you, isn't she?" Steve said to Ignis kindly.

"I'm sorry, but this battle is inevitable" Steve said to her.

"However, I'll try my best to help you, I swear it"

"T-T-thank you!" She said to him.

"**Every life is precious in its own way"**

* * *

"Ignis, she was looking forward to my retirement…" she said as she grips her hand.

"But I didn't think her feelings, I was such a heartless woman…" she started to shed a tear.

"However, you are not that person anymore" Steve then started to speak.

"That person died just now, after that fight. You are now a different person"

"You are no longer the cruel, heartless person who served the army"

"**You are REBORNED"**

* * *

Mist who ran back to the battlefield hugged Aria tightly as she kept on crying out of relieve. Aria hugged her back before turning to her other side.

It was her own sister. Ignis was smiling as she gave Aria a big hug.

"Welcome back, Sis" she dropped a tear of joy

"I'm back" She dropped a tear as well.

"Thank you, Steve" Ignis then thanked Steve.

"I will surrender and retreat for this battle, Sitirius. I thank you for everything, truly"

"However…" Aria then called for Steve.

"Your time is limited as we know it" she continued.

"**The 2****nd**** Division is about to march here with its army consisting of over 5 Million Mobs"**

…

**Okay, that is it for the First Arc of this 3 Arc story. I hope you enjoy reading my story so far. I have come from a long way and I have a lot more to go. **

**Thank you for reading and please continue to do so!**

**-Takeru1679**


	11. We Need To Go Deeper

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Chapter 11: We Need To Go Deeper

"**The 2****nd**** Division is about to march here with its army consisting of over 5 Million Mobs"**

Those were the only words stuck in Steve's mind. It was already two weeks since the battle at the Village of Essence. Since the battle, the 3rd Pillar decided to base themselves on the village.

"So, have you come up with a plan, O Final Knight?" someone suddenly asked Steve. It was the Village Elder.

"The army marches to us as we speak. We do not have much time. Have you got a proposal to counter this?"

"Obviously battle is not an option, as we are short on men. The 1st Pillar is busy with their own battles while the 2nd Pillar is still on their expedition" Steve started to explain.

"However, if we can attain much more soldiers than theirs, we won't only be on the advantage but a formidable army will cause the enemy to halt their advance" he continued.

"But, how are we to find an army like that in a short period of time?" The Elder asked.

"**Prepare me the frontlines, 14 Obsidians and a Flint & Steel"**

* * *

As the morning sun rises, the frontlines were prepared to go into another journey. They stood in front of the Nether Portal as they were about to depart to it.

"You must be careful. The Queen of the Nexus is a very formidable person." The Elder warned Steve as he nodded.

"We must succeed. If we can form an alliance with the Nether Troop, we should be able to scare off the Rebellion" Steve continued.

"We sure are busy this month, aren't we?" Cupa said jokingly as she equips her Arm Guard.

"We cannot tell you how grateful we are" the Elder said again.

"These aren't much, but please accept these items as a token of our gratitude"

They were Amulets, enough for the whole Frontlines. Judging by its appearance, they were Fire-Resistance Amulets.

"These were all made by the villagers from the Village of Essence and Village of Light"

"By equipping these Amulets, you should be able to sustain the intense heat of the Nether" The Elder ended his explanation as they all equipped the magical amulets.

"OK, ARE WE GOOD TO GO?" Steve asks his group.

"YESSIR!" They replied as they marched into the portal.

The Nether World. No words could describe its ominous features. Lavas were flowing everywhere, the heat was very extreme and the only light was from the Glowstones.

"As I expected, the Fortress is far away from here…" Steve said as he looks at the surrounding as he brings out his compass.

"We'll just go west and we should reach there within 2 hours"

They were all marching for about 10 minutes before noticing someone was coming at their direction.

It was a *Zombie Pigman, roaming around with its Golden Sword.

"These are the lost souls who were dreadful during their last lives. They are bound to stray here forever…" Steve said as they continue to walk past him.

Suddenly, the Zombie Pigman lifted his Sword and tried to attack Steve. He noticed this and dodges it as he draws his Sword. All of the men then move into their Defence position as they noticed the Zombie Pigmans has surrounded them.

"Wait, aren't they supposed to be passive mobs?" "Who attacked one of them?" "What's happening?"

* * *

***(Zombie Pigman in these stories looks almost identical like the Zombie ones, only more miserable looking and has Nether features. So do not compare with Mob Talker Pigman for this one =P)**

* * *

"Everyone, Counter-Attack Position!" Steve commanded as they formed a circle, preparing to counteract the mobs.

"Unless we don't fight back, these guys could kill us!" Steve said.

"Zombie Pigmans are immortal! Just aim for their vital areas! It should be able to immobilize them from attacking for awhile!" Steve said again before going into his battle stance.

One of Zombie Pigman then started the first attack as it swings its Gold Sword at Steve. Steve easily dodges the attack and slices the monster in half.

The Zombie Pigman's body then ran off with its remaining parts.

The frontlines then started to counter attack the mobs. However, as one was cut down, three more would came to its rescue. It was nearly endless.

"These Pigmans… they weren't supposed to attack us like this…" Steve thought to himself as he eliminates another one of them.

"Deal with this, you irritating menace!" Cupa said as she piles up TNT into a sphere and throws it to the crowd. The explosion reduced at least 10 of them.

At some point of the battle, Steve and Cupa stumble with each other.

"Hey, how much have you killed?" Cupa started to talk with Steve

"Adding the one I cut just now, around 20" Steve answered.

"You not such of a carnage master, are you?" Cupa said as she jumps high to the air and starts to throw Dynamites at them. They were all blown away by the strong impact.

"Show off" Steve said as he gives an uppercut to the Pigman in front of him.

One of the Pigman appeared behind him, but before it could attack, Steve does a reverse spin-attack towards it. The Pigman was cut down, but Steve wasn't done yet. He continued his spin attack upon the remaining Pigmans. By the time he ended his attack, the Pigmans were all scattered, running away from them.

"Show-off" Cupa said as she draws back her Dynamites.

The battle was won, or was it?

Suddenly, the ground shook as an army of Pigman came towards them.

"T-T-THERE'S TOO MUCH!" One of the members stated the obvious. There was nearly too much of them.

"Stand your ground! We'll get through this!" Cupa said as she prepares her TNT.

* * *

*ZZZUZZZZ*

Suddenly, a wall of fire appeared, blocking the Pigmans from marching any further.

"BACK OFF, PIGMANS!" a girl warned the mobs from marching. The Pigman followed her orders.

The girl then flew down. It was a Blaze.

"…Steve…" the girl said with a lazy tone as she saw Steve.

"…Blazette…" Steve stated the girl's name with the same tone.

"Sorry about the Pigmans, Earth visitors. They have been rather hostile since last year. They seem to be affected by the war itself" Blazette explained to them as they all rode a Large Rail Carriage.

In about half an hour later, they all then arrive at the Great Nether Fortress. It was a grand castle, filled with strong soldiers and magician. They all lived peacefully here in the Nether.

"You will see the Queen soon enough, please be patient for awhile and take this time to recover from the battle just now. I will be right back, honoured guest…"

"…Steve" Blazette said to the gang, with the last part in a half-hearted tone.

"Who was that lady, Steve? Your lover?" Cupa teased Steve as she demanded an explanation as well.

"… She's just a pain in the neck I met long ago, nothing else big between us really" Steve told Cupa as the gate leading to the Palace Room opened.

As they walked into the Palace Room, they were impressed by the gold features it holds.

As they walk further, they then saw the Queen of the Nexus, sitting on her throne. She was a graceful Ghast.

"EVEILY!" the Queen said with a cherry tone while waving energetically.

"Eveily, why didn't you say you were coming today? I could've thrown you a big party!" the Queen said at Steve.

"Could you, respectively, stop using that name, Your Highness?"

"Ohhhh, but it's so cute" the Ghast answered with a smile.

"So, how did you know of our arrival?" Steve asked the Queen.

"Oh, you know. Messengers and letters…"

"Your communication system never ceases to amaze me" Steve complimented.

"Why thank you!" The Queen was flattered.

* * *

"So, who's the new Creeper girl I see there?" The Queen started to look at Cupa as she walks down her throne to get a better look at her.

"I'm Cupa. Cupa the Creeper, Your Highness" Cupa answered the Ghast.

"Cupa… I see. Then I should introduce myself as well, shouldn't I?"

"**I am the 46****th**** Ruler of the Nexus World, Lea Netharius"**

"I'm also Eveily's ex girlfriend" she said with a cheeky tone.

The whole frontline then suddenly looked at Steve with raging eyes. Steve immediately ran to Lea.

"Lea! Please don't start that gag again! Last time I had to deal with all the Guards at your castle!" Steve said to Lea

"Finally, you called me with my first name! We are really reaching our relationship to the next level!" Lea teased him again.

Steve swore that he heard a Bow being pulled right now.

As Cupa watch the comedy show they were making, she was sure that they weren't really lovers, but rather like brothers and sisters.

After things have calmed down, they all then get down to business.

"So, what is it you need from me, Eveily?"

"I'm sure you already know, Queen of the Nexus"

"…You do know I have avoided any involvement with the war since the beginning of it and you're just easily asking me to break this streak?" Her tone started to change.

"I know it is a rather hard request, however if you don't cooperate now, our world might be lost forever!" Steve pleads to Lea.

"And, I should care, why?" Lea answered cruelly.

Silence filled the room as both the party disagree with each other.

Then, The Queen stood up as she walks down to Steve.

"Okay then, I will assist you if you accomplish **one** condition"

"See this gem?" Lea said as she showed a bright red Gem.

"If you can take it from me personally, then I will agree with you"

"If you can't, you will die, do you accept?"

Steve stopped for a second, but then quickly nods.

"I can't back down now, not when humanity lies on my shoulders" he said with bravery.

"I knew you would say that. You've been such a hero since you were young, Eveily" The Queen said with a faint smile before summoning her blazing Sword.

* * *

The people all came to the Fortress Square as both Steve and the Queen were about to clash with each other.

"Time limit is 5 Minutes, are you prepared?" Lea asks Steve.

The gem was hooked on the edge of Lea's dress. All Steve has to do is just grab it.

3….2…..1…..*gunshot*

As soon as he heard the gunshot, Steve then rushes to her, hoping to end this as fast as possible. However, Lea dodges his hustle and starts to counter using her sword. It started to form fireballs as it tries to shoot Steve down.

Steve rolled away from the attacks as he tries to get the gem again. However, this time Lea also rushed to him. Steve tries to cancel his attack but Lea was faster.

Lea then performs an uppercut, added with 10 thrusts and one savage spin attack using her now engulfed Flame Sword. This gave a great impact to Steve.

Steve, who wasn't giving up then tried to approach Lea again. As he was really near to her, she suddenly said…

"Burn to ashes" Lea said as a Spell Field suddenly formed around Steve's feet.

Then, a powerful fire came bursting from the Spell Field. It was so intense; it melted the nearby Gold instantly.

"This is the heat of the Core of the Nether! It is hotter than the surface of your Sun!" Lea says as she watches the helpless Steve gets burn alive.

The fire then subsides and Steve was nowhere to be found.

"And still 8 minutes to spare…" Lea said as she declared victory from the battle.

"No way…" the frontlines all started to react in disbelief. Their Leader was burned to dust.

Cupa turned her face around. She didn't believe that he was gone forever.

Then, suddenly the Gem flew off from her dress. It floated around the confused Lea before it stops in front of her.

A figure then emerges in front of her. It was Steve.

The frontlines then cheered in happiness. They have won the battle.

"What did you do just now?" Lea asked Steve.

"Actually, it was all pure, dumb luck"

"This Amulet can allow its user to resist all fire attacks. When you attacked me just now, it seemed to work its magic. As you were not paying attention, I drank a very hot Potion of Invisibility just as the fire spell ended"

"Huh, I see" Lea then declared her defeat.

"I will keep all of my promises, and as I promise…"

"**I will allow an alliance between the Nether Troop and the Craft Knight Federation"**

* * *

At the same night, at the Village of Essence, a party was thrown for their success.

The Elder came to Steve and told him some good news.

"The 2nd Division has halted their advance after our alliance with the Nether. Our plan has been successful!" he said happily.

As everyone was cheering, suddenly a bark was heard.

"A dog!" Cupa said happily. It looked like a rare breed.

"What's a dog like that doing here?" "Maybe it's one of the villager's" "Hey, you're afraid of dogs, aren't you?"

A ruckus was made as Steve sat down out of exhaustion.

"Hey, it has a tag!" one of the men said as he looked at it.

"…Oasis?"

Suddenly, a figure falls down from the ceiling as it falls behind Steve.

It was a Human. A girl, to be precise. She was holding a Hatchet onto Steve's neck, ready to kill him anytime.

"Shoot, I'm unarmed" Steve thought to himself.

"Nobody move or he will die" she said as everyone stopped moving.

"Isn't that the Lingering Shadow…?" one of the men whispered.

"The icon killer who's trying to end this war…?"

"I think I remember her name…"

"**Maya Reisi or Maysi…the Lingering Shadow!"**

**Thank you to mayosoul for her OC. I know it took a while, but she's finally here!**

**Please review my work if you like to, I would really be very grateful about it! =D**


	12. The Lingering Heroine

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Chapter 12: The Lingering Heroine

"Don't move, or he will be cut off..." the girl threatens as she set her hatchet onto Steve's neck.

The girl was Maya Reisi, a famous assassin who had run several lethal missions. Some of her attempts have made important political icons to refrain from the war.

"Good job, Oasis! You successfully preoccupied them! I'll give you a Bone later on, okay?" she said happily as she pet her dog.

"Leader Steve, I'm sorry but you are so caught up with the war that you have become an influence to the war. I have to eliminate you as you are hindering my process of ending this war. Nothing personal, really..!" Maysi said with ease.

"Hey, don't I get anything to say in my defence!?" Steve said, with a jokily tone.

"It seems you still have the courage to joke around even though death is at your neck"

"It's true; you may have caught me off-guard. However…"

"**I will not die now, not when people are counting on me!"**

* * *

"You can't escape this situation, 3rd Leader of the C.K.F. No one is capable of savin-"Maysi continued before a dynamite came out of nowhere heading toward her.

"Crap!" she said before blocking the assault with her Hatchet, causing it to break.

Steve took the advantage as he pushes himself away from her.

"Hey you! Get your guard down and you will get blown away by my TNT!" Cupa said as the rest of the army surrounded the intruder.

"You okay, Steve?" Cupa asked.

"Don't worry, the frontlines will seize her from moving another step" Cupa said as she withdrew her dynamite.

Or she was, until one of the men was thrown into the air.

"Oh, you want to play..?" Maysi said as she whips her wavy red hair.

"Okay, I'll mess with you!" she continued before she holds up her Obsidian Tomahawk.

One of the men started to swing his Sword at her. She gave only one swing and the Sword was easily wrecked into pieces.

"Impossible! My sword was made of Diamond!" the man was shocked.

"This Tomahawk was given a spell to become capable of breaking even the hardest material!" she said before swinging it again.

"Get out of range and attack from afar!" Steve ordered. All of the frontline then draw back and start to equip their Bows.

"Bad choice" Maysi said before drawing her Bow.

"_**O illusion covering at my will, discharge your rule, show us reality!"**_

Maysi started to chant a Spell before her Bow suddenly started to change form. The wooden Bow started to amend itself into Large Bow, designed with Platinum and rare metals.

She then pulled her Bow string and shot her Bow. As the Arrow landed, it caused Lightning to storm up at the very location!

"That is Cadiceus, the God Bow that harnesses the power of lightning!" Steve said as he claims back his Sword which was on the table nearby.

"**Come at me, if you dare!"**

* * *

The whole situation became chaotic as the frontlines were all trying to seize the notorious intruder. Arrows were shot endlessly by the frontlines but Maysi obviously had the advantage.

"With the God Bow, Enchanted Tomahawk and her skills, it will be like dealing with 30 experienced men" Steve then said Cupa.

"However, she still only has one body"

"And by the looks of it, her defence isn't much either. A powerful blow should suffice"

"So, you suggest we deliver a surprise attack from two sides, am I right?"

"Yup, while she's still distracted with our troop's assault!"

After shaking hands with Cupa in agreement, they both then rush towards Maysi from two different ways.

"I see you, Creeper Lady!" Maysi said as she started to shoot her arrows at Cupa. Cupa dodges them by throwing dynamites back at her fires. This continued on until she noticed Steve coming her way as well.

"Two-way, huh…" she then stopped for a brief second and took a deep breath before shooting her Arrows again. This time, however, she was capable of shooting in more than one direction! She was now shooting the whole lot at an astounding rate.

"She just expanded the capabilities of her God Bow by supplying Mana into it…" Steve said as he moves forward.

"Take this!" Maysi suddenly looked at Steve's direction. She then shot numerous lightning arrows at him.

Steve then move towards the arrows as he draws back his Sword. He then focuses his mind as two swords started to form in his hands.

He then deflected the arrows quickly with the two Swords. He drew his 3rd Sword and started to attack Maysi.

"Everyone, stay back! The arrows might hinder Steve's attack!" Cupa ordered as she moves forward to assist Steve.

* * *

Maysi was now facing both Steve and Cupa as she equips her Tomahawk again.

"What is your true intention of being here, Maya Reisi" Steve then asked Maysi.

"You guys make nothing but make the whole war worsen! I have only one purpose right now, to end you, here and now" Maysi made her point clear. She hated almost anyone involved in this very war especially the royals and the bandits.

"But all we've done is protecting our friends and family!" Cupa said to her.

"I don't trust you! I don't trust any of you!" she said before preparing to rush towards the two of them.

Steve's Sword then clash with Maysi's Tomahawk. The sword didn't break, as it was made out of mana. Cupa then jumped into the scene as she tosses another dynamite at Maysi.

Maysi then cut off the dynamite with little effort before she approaches Cupa. She then performs a spin-attack. Cupa then evaded the lethal attack.

Maysi then jumped to the middle of the area and lift her Tomahawk up. She then blasts the axe into the ground, causing a staggering tremendous impact.

Steve then showed sign of losing his balance, Maysi didn't waste the opportunity. She then performs a chop attack at him.

Steve blocks it with his two Mana Swords. However, his mana was soon depleting as his Sword started to vanish.

Before long, his Sword then vanished completely as Maysi was about to end Steve by applying one last push.

"Steve!" Cupa shouted as she threw a dynamite towards him. Steve then kicks Maysi away before throwing the dynamite.

The dynamite then emitted an intense light. It was a Flash Bomb and it caused Maysi to turn blind for a few seconds.

After the effect subsided, Steve and Cupa were already on their position.

Steve drew his Sword and then came rushing towards Maysi and attacking her from the side as Cupa blew up her TNT at her, causing her to get toss in mid-air.

Steve and Cupa then jumped one last time before performing a finishing attack to Maysi.

*SWOOP*

"…No way…" Maysi said before crashing back to the ground.

"**How could I lose now… of all the places…!"**

* * *

"Execute me if you want to! I do not care anymore!" Maysi said without giving much thought. She was already fed up of fighting.

"Calm down, we aren't as cruel as you think, y'know" Cupa said to her.

"You…don't know anything of my past, you Creeper…" Maysi mentioned before a flashback occurred.

"Where are we going to live now, Sis?" a small girl asked the young Maysi. She was her younger sister.

"Right now we will be in a charity house. People will come and help us, the needed ones. We might sometime get homesick but don't worry"

"If we are lucky, we might get adopted. And by then, we will have our own new family so please be patient, okay?" Maysi continued.

"I wonder how mom is doing at the Aether…" the small girl then mentioned…

"She will be protecting us from above, of course" Maysi ended the conversation as she hugged her little sister.

"Lil Sis! Where are you!" all the houses were on fire as bandits started to raid the very village.

"Catch that girl too! She will make a fine labour back at the building." A man suddenly pointed at Maysi as she ran hopelessly.

"No… I need to find my Lil Sister! I can't leave now…no…"

Steve then moved to the front to confront miserable Maysi.

"I'm sure that you must have suffered from this war, however trying to end this war is almost impossible"

"Alone, that is" Steve continued. Maysi was puzzled by his words.

"**You do not need to suffer alone, Maya Reisi. You could at least join us"**

Cupa was already spinning her head as she knew this was about to happen.

"How can I trust you…?" Maysi then asked.

"I know I cannot prove it right now, however…"

"You just have to believe in us, okay?" Steve said swiftly.

"Believe…?" she said as Steve give out his hand to Maysi.

"**If that's too hard, at least trust me"**

Steve's warm smiling face comforted her cold heart. She started to reach for his hand and then she stood up.

It was the first time she ever trusted someone.

* * *

Days later, Maysi was caught by the patrols. After some trials, she was only given fines and no heavy penalties, as she has never killed anyone during her missions.

After sorting things out, Maysi then decided to follow Steve in his next journey.

"Thank you so much for helping us, 3rd Leader" the Village Elder thanked Steve.

"I'm sorry we had to depart, however we have been called to proceed to the next village" Steve replied to the Elder.

"That's fine really! Don't forget to come back to visit us"

As everyone from the Village of Essence said farewell, they then proceed to their next destination;

_**The Village of Destiny!**_


	13. Cosmic Festival

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Chapter 13 [ I ]: Cosmic Festival

As the frontline marches endlessly, a bright light then beamed their eyes as a glow could be seen under a hill. It was the Village of Destiny. The town created a great radiance as the sun sets down.

The Village of Destiny is a prosperous trading centre. It is already considered as a city due to its fast progress and is the capital city for the Humans.

* * *

They all then stood in front of the gate as they waited for the Elder to greet them to enter the village.

"Wow, the Elder sure is late" Cupa complained to Steve.

"Sorry for the delay. An urgent occasion occurred just now, but it has been settled" a young fellow suddenly appeared before the gates.

"I see, then where might the Elder be right now..?" Steve asked the young man.

"…You're talking to him, actually" the man smiled as he revealed himself more clearly. He was wearing the Elder uniform.

"I have recently inherited my father's position as Elder" He said as he walks to Steve.

"You must be the Leader of the 3rd Pillar, Steve. The Elder of the Essence has told me much about you. It is a great honour to meet you" the Elder said as they both shake hands.

"Pleased to meet you too" Steve replied to him.

"So, what's with all these lights?" Steve asked the Elder.

"It's for one of our most grand events we have anticipated" the Elder explained.

"We only celebrate it once every decade, when the stars become the brightest…"

"**It is the Cosmic Festival!"**

* * *

It was a joyful atmosphere at the city as the people were all having fun. Some were playing games while others were just talking with each other.

"Guys, I have something to announce" Steve then informed his team.

"We will have a break today, as suggested by the Elder-" before he could finish, the people already cheering full of joy.

"…As I was saying, you guys will have a day off today. Go enjoy the festival!" Steve continued before he was called by the Elder again.

"You'll have to sign some documents first" The Elder reminded Steve.

"I understand, I'll come by to the office right now"

* * *

"That was a lot of papers!" Steve said to himself as he walked out of the office.

Then he just stood out of the office, not knowing what to do next.

"Guess I should enjoy the festival, right?"

"…Where could Cupa and Maysi be…?"

"Knowing Cupa, I don't think she would be together with her right now…so maybe I should find one of them"

"**But…who?"**


	14. Merry Evening

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Chapter 13 [II]: Merry Evening

The sunlight shone upon the office's window as the Village of Destiny was celebrating one of the biggest festivals.

"…Well…"

Steve then concludes his dilemma.

"Since I've known Cupa for a long time already, I should probably go with her, don't I?" Steve murmured to himself.

"…Okay! It's decided! I'll go find her!" Steve then exits the office with confidence, only to find the area crowded with people!

"This… could be tougher than I thought…" Steve added before joining to the crowd.

* * *

"Now where could she be..?" Steve said to himself as he settled down at a coffee shop.

"Maybe I should get a search team to find her? " Steve said as he sips on his cocoa.

"Finally found you!" a familiar figure then came by and pats Steve's back.

"Speak of the devil…" Steve knew whose voice that was. He then turned around, wanting to greet her.

It was really Cupa. However, she wasn't wearing her usual hooded Creeper outfit. Instead, she was wearing a white sweater dress. The outfit had no hood, making her long, orange hair to spread out as it gleams from the sunlight.

Steve was baffled. All of the words he wanted to say got stuck.

"What? No compliments?"

"…You look stunning"

"Hmm, that's good enough, I guess" Cupa nodded in agreement.

"Well, come on! Let's go enjoy this day while we can!"

* * *

"So, what do you want to do first?" Steve asks Cupa as they walk along the festive crowd.

"Well… there is ONE thing I would like to do" Cupa said with a smile on her face.

"Okay then, so long as it's subtle. We don't want to get too excited yet"

"OH! THERE IT IS!" The girl shrieks eagerly.

Steve couldn't help but smile at her excited expression. He then looks at the direction Cupa was pointing.

Soon, his smile was gone.

"THERE IT IS! THE **EPIC DESTROYER**! IT'S THE BEST ROLLER-COASTER IN THE UNIVERSE!" Cupa said as her eyes shines.

Steve made a great face palm.

"How on earth did I forget that I'm with THE dynamic woman..?" Steve thought to himself.

"Fine, fine" Steve murmured as Cupa jumps happily.

"Okay! Remember to fasten your seatbelts and stay seated until the end of this ride!" the supervisor said as the minecart shaped vehicle started to move upwards the rail.

"Is this the first time you rode a roller coaster?" Steve asks Cupa.

"Well, not really. I have ride many coasters before."

"I see, seems this will be my first time…"

"Steve, YOU never rode a single roller-coaster ride?"

"Yeah. When I was young, roller coasters never seem to appeals to me. For some reason, I avoid them. Weird, huh?"

"Well then! Prepare to get mind-blown because this will be the greatest highlight of your life!" Cupa was obviously a roller-coaster maniac.

As the vehicle slowly goes higher, Steve then felt an uneasy feeling.

Then, Steve remembers why he had avoided the rides all these times. The reason they didn't appeal to him. The reason he felt hesitate with Cupa's very idea.

"_**Acrophobia"**_

* * *

*1 Minute Later*

"I regret…doing this…urm…urh" Steve mumbled as he tries his best to get out of the coaster.

"Remember when you were squealing? Oh, that was classic!" Cupa was laughing endlessly.

"Okay, let's get you out, okay?" Cupa lend her hand to Steve.

Steve was about to reach her hand until…

"Okay! Remember to fasten your seatbelts and stay seated until the end of this ride!" the ride was moving yet again.

"W-W-WAIT A SECOND! THIS IS A BIG MISTAKE!" Steve practically shouted for his life.

"Sorry, sir. You must remain seated until the end of th-"

"**HELP ME!"**

* * *

*A few more minutes later*

"I…somehow…survived…that…" Steve walks out from the coaster with an ill expression.

"How many times did I ride it..?"

"About 5 times"

"You're kidding me, right?" Steve was too dizzy to even think about it.

"Congratulations! You've rode the Epic Destroyer 5 times! You have won a special prize!" the supervisor suddenly approaches Steve and gave him a pendant.

The ore was beautiful, as it shines as if it was a star.

"It's a Stellar Ore Pendant. You are the lucky winner to get this very rare jewel!" the man announced happily.

If Steve wasn't too sick, he would be jumping happily.

As Steve was about to put the pendant in his inventory, someone was looking very fascinated with the very item.

"…You want it, Cupa?"

"CAN I?" She was really happy when Steve said those very words.

"Thank you, Steve!" Cupa then spontaneously hug Steve's arm, showing her gratitude.

"Let's go! We have much more to do, don't we?" Cupa said as she lets go of Steve's arm.

"Oh, if you would like to ride it another 15 more times, you might receive…" before the supervisor could finish, Steve already ran away for his life.

* * *

"Well, there goes most of my income…" Steve sighs as he counts the remaining Emeralds he had left.

"Oh, it can't be that bad!"

"We went to almost all the rides, went karaoke with the men and treat them to an extremely luxurious meal"

"…Okay, THAT IS a lot of stuff…" Cupa admitted as the sun sets down behind her.

A bonfire was prepared at the centre of the city. Noteblock choirs started to play as the people started to dance with the moonlight.

Steve and Cupa were worn out, so they sat down as the whole city was still awake.

"So, what should we do now?" Steve asks Cupa.

"… How about…"

"We do something that can be done for free!"

Steve was then pulled by Cupa to the bonfire area.

"Can you move to the beat?" Cupa ask as she invites Steve to a dance.

"I'll try…" Steve gave a hesitant expression.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

As both of their hands meet, they then started to dance slowly. They were like to form a connection with each other. As the tempo of the song gets faster, they became to dance more swiftly.

"You're very good at dancing, aren't you?" Cupa said as they continued.

Steve smiled as he was enjoying the dance they were having.

As they dance further, the pendant Cupa was wearing started to glow.

"Why is the pendant glowing?" Steve started to ask Cupa.

Cupa did not reply to his question. They only dance some more until they were practically exhausted.

"The fireworks are about to start!"

As the fireworks started, both of them sat down as they watch the performance at an excellent position.

"They're beautiful" Cupa was amazed.

"So, did you have a good time?" Steve said to Cupa.

"I had the best time of my life! Thank you, Steve" Cupa thanked him gratefully.

"I'd do anything to make someone smile" Steve told Cupa as he pats Cupa's head gently.

The pendant then glowed yet again.

"There it goes again. What is up with this pendant, anyway?"

A flashback then occurred to Cupa.

* * *

"Hey, Lady!" the supervisor of the roller-coaster called for Cupa before she leaves.

"The Stellar Ore Pendant isn't only gorgeous, but it has a special ability carved inside it" The girl continued.

"If you are nearby the person you love, or that you two are synchronising your feelings with each other without knowing, this pendant will glow beautifully"

* * *

"Beats me why it's glowing!" Cupa wanted to keep it a secret from Steve. She wanted to keep her feeling towards him a secret.

* * *

(Cupa POV)

I fell for him. It happened when he lend his hand during the fight at the Village of Light. He gave all of his trust to me. He was kind, handsome. He looked way over my league.

But then, I didn't want to give up. I decided to follow him.

Ever since then, I always wanted to be with him every time. My heartbeat turns crazy when he gets near me, but I hid it quite well.

He probably haven't noticed yet since he's such a slowpoke =P

However one day, I will confess my love one day, after I've known him more.

For now I will remain as his maiden. I will protect him no matter what.

"**Steve"**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who had participated in the voting event and hope that this chapter has reached to your expectations!**

**-Takeru1679 **


	15. The Destiny Crisis

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Chapter 14: The Destiny Crisis

Although it was already late night, the whole frontlines were still awake, having a small barbeque in a hut.

"Well, it's time for me to get some sleep" Steve declared as he yawned.

"Oh, come on Leader! How about a few more plates, make some risky bets and stay up until dawn regretting making those bets!" one of the team member suggested.

"Sorry, but I still plan to stay a wealthy man after today" Steve then walked out from the social gathering and tried to find a nearby motel to rest.

Suddenly, Steve fell down to the ground. The earth was shaking vigorously.

"What…is happening!?" Steve shouted loudly to the city as the people around that area panicked.

"**A…A…A METEOR! A METEOR IS ABOUT TO CRASH!"**

Before anyone could act, the giant sphere crashes down violently.

*BOOOOOM*

As the ashes cleared up, Steve was shocked to see the once majestic city now engulf in flames.

* * *

The sun rose as the city got half destroyed by the impact of the giant meteor. Most of the citizens in the area were severely injured, but there were no fatalities so far.

"Leader" a figure approaches Steve swiftly. It was Maysi, who had been helping out the injured.

"Leader, it has been confirmed that the Meteor was casted by magic. After investigating, we have discovered the one who created it" Maysi explained.

"**The New 8****th**** Division was found preparing their base nearby. Their Leader was the one who had casted it"**

* * *

At the 8th Division Fortress

"You want to make peace!? HAHAHAHAHAHA" the man sitting on a luxurious throne continues to laugh as the messenger from the Village of Destiny delivers the Elder's request.

"Sorry, but our boss wants this village destroyed by midday. Deliver this message to your Elder, will you?" The messenger then ran away quickly.

"Sir, shall we attack the village now?" a man approaches the Leader. He wore armour coated with a dark aura as his appearance was sinister.

"Not yet, O Dark Knight. We need to provoke them more. We need to make them angrier! So that they can feel the pain we've suffered" The Leader answered.

"**Revenge will be delivered"**

* * *

At the Village of Destiny

"THE MESSENGER HAS RETURNED!"

"Is there any response from them?" The Elder asked the messenger who just came in.

"They are planning to destroy this Village and possibly kill everybody here…"

Steve, who was beside the Elder, knew only one thing was going to happen. War.

"…Mr. Steve?" someone then called for Steve. It was two kids, with one of them holding a flower.

"Is my grandpa going to be alright?" one of the kids asked him.

"…Of course he will be, we're here to help protect him"

"You promise?" the kid said before running back to the shelter.

* * *

Then all of a sudden, the earth shook yet again. The scouts then look up in the sky.

"ANOTHER METEOR! ANOTHER METEOR IS FALLING DOWN!"

Everyone looked up as they were frightened by the size of the Meteor. But the frontlines didn't flail. It was still far away, so they then plan to destroy the Meteor before it crashes.

"That ball is made of Mana, right? Then if we can destroy it piece by piece, it will eventually lose energy and become neutral again!" Cupa told the team about her plan.

The whole team put their hands together one last time before rushing out to their designated places.

"JAVELINS! GET READY!" Steve ordered the soldiers.

"FIRE!"

The spears then flew into the air, only to get obliterated when it hit the Meteor's surface. However, some Mana was seen flowing away. Cupa's theory was correct!

"ARCHERS, TO YOUR POSITION!"

"FIRE!"

Arrows were shot endlessly as they try to break the Meteor.

Then a girl took a deep breath, pulls her Arrow and shoots as strong as she could.

"BOOM!"

The surface of the Meteor was given a powerful impact. The crowd then cheered as she took another Arrow.

"Good job, Maysi! You're doing well!" Steve praises her skills.

* * *

Suddenly, the Meteor began to recover all of its damage. It became bigger and bigger and bigger.

"The one who is casting the spell must be supplying more Mana to it" The Elder mentioned to Steve.

The Meteor now was faster and stronger. Most of the Arrows were deflected and the Javelins were nothing more than Sticks as it falls nearer.

"It's hopeless! We can't defeat that!" One of the men was in despair.

"It's true, we can't really make it in time" Steve thought to himself.

"But I won't stand here and watch!" Steve then started to run towards the Meteor and swings his Sword to its surface before it could impact to the Village.

Now, the only thing separating from the destruction of the Village was Steve, who is trying his best to throw the Meteor back and destroy the Meteor.

"Everyone, full scale attack! Destroy that Meteor!" Cupa shouted at the whole army as they march to help Steve.

Swords were clashing, Arrows flying endlessly and TNTs exploded rapidly to the Meteor as it was still crashing towards the Village.

Steve was still underneath the Meteor, trying to hold on.

Then, a crack could be seen on the destructive sphere. It was starting to get demolish.

"Come on! Give it one last push!" Maysi said to the archers.

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" the Meteor was about to get shattered.

**The Meteor then got split into two.**

"…We…WE did it!" one of the men cheered.

Steve was about to let go of his Sword when…

"THE METEOR IS RECOVERING AGAIN!?" the people was caught off guard. The Meteor became bigger yet again as it crashes vigorously at Steve's sword.

It was only Steve now. He looked at the Meteor crashing at him, but he didn't give up.

"If I lose here, many people will be killed…" he used his powers to summon two more Swords.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Steve tries to push the Meteor.

***sheer explosion***

The Meteor hit the ground as the Village of Destiny gets another impact.

"Save the injured! Put out all the fire!" the Elder ordered.

"Someone, save the Leader! He's still under the crater!" Cupa cried.

* * *

The Village was utterly damaged. The men returned to their base, miserable with their effort crushed.

Steve, who was sitting on his bed, was approached by Maysi again.

"Fatalities were confirmed to be over 100 people, mostly the injured ones" Maysi reported.

"It was a miracle that you had survived it, at such a distance too"

Steve then stood up and looked at the scene. The Village was a wasteland now. There were no sign of its grand look anymore.

He then saw a hut. There were people lying in beds. A white sheet was put above them.

As Steve looked at the dead bodies, he then saw one of the beds had a Flower. The very same flower one of the kids had.

He then observed at the bodies once more. They were the very children Steve met just now. Steve looked down and moves along the hallway. His heart was crushed.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly a chuckle could be heard. It was from the Leader of the 8th Division, who was above a hill nearby the Village.

"WaS ThAt ALL yOu CoUlD dO, LeAdEr Of tHe 3rd PIlLaR?" the man's voice was probably altered as it sounded too deep.

"YoU MuSt bE sO aNgRy, ArEn'T YoU nOw?"

"YOu aRe UsELEsS, wEaK, pAtHetIC!"

"IF YoU ThInK YoU CaN PrOvE Me WrOnG, ThEn CoMe tO ThE HiLl AnD LeT'S SeTtLe ThIs!"

The voice then disappeared from the atmosphere. The frontline then saw Steve's expression. He was obviously angered.

"**Frontlines… ASSEMBLE!"**

"Men! It's time for us to settle this battle once and for all!" Steve said to the men, who were also unsatisfied by the assault.

Steve then stood on a platform.

O Mana of the Champion, hear my beseech

Assist me in my current state

O Mana of the Fighter, grant me permission

To utilize you in combat, to exploit you for good

To perform justice and to balance malevolence

Under my title, **The Final Evillos!**

Under my name…

**Sitirius Eve of the Final!**

The light shone brightly at Steve before it disappeared. Steve was then seen wearing different clothing, looking as if like an assassin. His eyes were blood red as his hands was coated with dark aura.

"Did…he just transform?" "So the rumours were true" "He is the Final User?" "It's true, it's true!" the whole frontline started to mumble.

"There are four Final forms known today. This must be the Evillos Form or the Avenger" the Elder said.

"The aura is said to be made of Mana of Justice. It is the Mana which wants to solve any injustice. It is a very powerful weapon but causes the user to lose his voice"

Steve then jumps off the platform and kick the gates of the Village. He then gives a signal to the Elder.

"ALL TROOPS! YOUR LEADER HAS ORDERED TO MARCH!" the Elder said as the whole frontlines shout.

"They've come, O Leader" the Knight reported to the 8th Leader.

"Good, now to settle this once and for all" the man laughs as he looks at the man he was after, Steve.

"You might have ruined my life, but now I will crush yours"

He moved out from the shadow and revealed himself. You would've guessed who it was already. It was the former Leader of the 3rd Pillar who ran away since the Battle of Light, Vincent!

"**You will be sorry, newbie"**


	16. Heros Fatis Scriptor

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Chapter 15: Heros Fatis Scriptor

The wind blew down with a harsh tone as the gate of the Village of Destiny was opened.

"C'mon! This gate will be closed within ten minutes!" a guard said, asking the soldiers to fasten their pace.

A field can be found between the Village and the 8th Division main camp. Steve, in his Evillos form, was on top of a small hill as he looks at the enemy's base.

The frontlines were already outside of the Village as they prepared themselves.

*stomp* *stomp* *stomp*

Footsteps were heard approaching the Village; the 8th Division has begun their assault to abolish the capital of the Humans.

Steve then leaped off the hill to dive in the battlefield. The frontline shouted with courage as they launch their counter-attack towards the enemy.

* * *

Somewhere inside the Village, a small camp was specially set up.

"...According to the code, I would have the 2nd highest power in war before the Leader of the frontline himself. However, I have to form a magic barrier to protect the Village; I will be in no condition to lead an army. I will now transfer my title as 'Leader' to you" the Elder said to Cupa.

Cupa kneeled down as he put his staff to her right shoulder.

"I will now conclude the emergency transfer ceremony" the Elder added as they went out of the tent.

"The gate is about to close!" a guard shouted as it was slowly moved by a mechanism.

"Good luck, Leader Cupa"

The gate has closed shut, the war has started. There was no more turning back.

"Looks like I've got to stay here to protect this gate" Cupa said with a small smirk in her face.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

* * *

"W…Where is his position?" A general cried, sounding terrified. A man was approaching the camp at an implausible rate, leaving a trail of soldiers knocked out behind him.

"Somebody get him!" the general ordered his underling.

"Are you kidding me? He had knocked dozens of us within seconds!" a soldier replied while running away.

"Fine! I'll deal with this!"

The general then swings his Sword toward Steve.

*slash*

The sword struck Steve's arm. The blade sinks deep into his flesh.

"I-I got him…! w-wait-!" Steve then holds the Iron Sword that hit him and pulled it out before smashing it with his hand.

He then delivers a heavy punch to him in the stomach. The general was blown away by the very attack as he flew into the air by the impact.

He then took another leap as he pulls another three uppercuts at the other soldiers in his way.

"G-G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" the general tried to run away before he was overrun by Steve's kick.

No soldier dared to attack Steve as they all scattered away. He was already halfway to arrive to the base.

* * *

"Who is the Leader currently?" Vincent asks one of his messengers. "It is the Creeper girl, apparently"

With a smile, he then ordered his Dark Knight to claim the life of Cupa. "Defeat her, and the battle is ours" he added.

The Knight bowed to his leader, before running out to the battlefield. As he ran, he started to concentrate before jumping off, the leap covering almost all the field.

Upon landing to the ground, he has already reached the gate to the Village. He took a few steps before a few soldiers started to stand in front of him.

"We will not allow you to take another step!" they lined themselves up, resembling a wall as they prepared their Swords.

"You are merely soldiers; you have no standard or pride! You only exist to be pushed by your Leader! You can't change who you are, and you never will" The Dark Knight tried to dishearten them.

"…However, we are not alone! We have ourselves to rely on and a good Leader to lead us! Alone, we are weak, but together we will stand!" a Soldier replied as the rest of them shout in agreement.

"Then together you shall fall!" the Knight then swings his Sword and smashes it to the ground, causing an explosion.

"PROTECT THE GATES!" they all then move forward and attacked. The determination between the Soldiers of the 3rd Pillar was completely different than of the 8th Division's.

* * *

*BASH*

The gate of the 8th Division's main camp has been breached by Steve. As he walks into the base, it was surprisingly silent. There were no soldiers stationed anywhere in sight as Steve walks forward.

A man was seen sitting on a throne, wearing a Great General's armour. He holds the Leader's flag, showing that he is the one leading the raiding of the Village.

"I see you have arrived…" the man then opened his Helmet as he reveals his identity. With a despicable smile, he stands up from his throne.

It was Vincent, the former Leader of the 3rd Pillar. The very man who had been reported missing after the Battle of Light. They both stared at each other for quite a while.

"Hey there, long time no see. How long was that, like half a year ago?" Vincent then broke the ice and started a conversation.

"I still remember it well. I was the new appointed Leader; you were a lowly new recruit. Soon after that, the whole world was suddenly flipped. You became famous and my life was ruined" Vincent stated as his tone became more threatening.

"Since then, life for me was downhill until a fateful encounter struck me with the Dead Immortal. Unlike the Elders, their Leader realizes my skills and soon gave me a Division to order around. As an added bonus, they even gave me some Forbidden Spell Books!" he then smirks before turning into battle stance.

Steve soon turns into his battle stance as well. He knew talk time was over.

"**You made me go through a rough time overall, Steve. Now you'll feel every single pain I've felt!"**

* * *

"Huh, is this all you got?" The Dark Knight gave a harsh comment as he was surrounded by the Soldiers he had defeated.

"You think you're really strong? You're nothing more than insects!" he kicks the head the Soldier talking just now before holding him on the head.

"But you got one thing right, you will die ALONE now…" he lifts up his Sword, ready to stab the man.

"Hey there, you sure like hurting people…"

"BUT HOW ABOUT YOU THE ONE GETTING HURT, DO YOU LIKE THAT!?"

Cupa then jumps to the Dark Knight, throwing a lit TNT to him as it explodes directly at his face.

"Everyone, go to the recovery camp! I'll take it from him!" Cupa ordered the soldiers.

"T-Thank you, … "

"And please be careful, he is somewhat immortal…"

After they have all evacuated safely, Cupa focuses herself to one individual, The Dark Knight. He seems to be unaffected by the blast just now.

"I've found my target… my Leader wants you dead, Creeper Girl"

"Good to know I'm wanted around here"

He suddenly started to run towards Cupa, about to swing his Sword towards her. Cupa then dodges it before preparing her dynamites.

"No time for chit-chat, huh? Fine by me!" she begins to feel adrenaline coursing to her veins.

"The tougher they are, the greater they fall!"

She then starts her assault. She threw multiple TNTs upon the Knight. However, he simply cuts them off using his Sword.

"Hahaha, your puny weapons are but Sticks when it is clashed with my Sinister Blade!" the man brags to himself.

"Then let's see your smug face after getting hit by this!" Cupa then takes out her Ultimate weapon, the Mechanical TNT. It is capable of exploding 10 times stronger than a regular one.

"EAT THIS!" She tosses the TNT directly to him. The Dark Knight does not shudder. Instead he took a deep breath as his whole armour suddenly started to darken.

A void then appears around him. It engulfs the Mechanical TNT before it detonates inside it. The blast could be heard, but no damage was seen anywhere.

"That's… Forbidden Magic!" Cupa was shocked.

"…My turn" he said with a gloomy tone.

He suddenly appears at the front of Cupa. Before she could even defend herself, the man had already swung his sword to her. The attack was luckily blocked by her Gauntlet, but the impact was very lethal. Cupa was tossed into the air.

Before she could stand, the Knight again jumps towards her and stomps her back before she was kick away again.

"The Leader pretends to be powerful, but in the end, she is just a person relying highly on gimmicks" he gave another insensitive comment.

"Look who's talking, the man who uses Forbidden Equipments. Remove those stuff and you're just another mortal!" Cupa gave a venomous reply before trying to attack again.

"Not this time!" he then cuts off Cupa's Inventory Bag. All of her stuff scattered as he pushes her down again.

"Seal!" The Knight then cast a spell upon Cupa.

Chains then surrounded Cupa as they bounded her from any possible movement. She tries to fight back, but it only made the chains tighter.

"You seem to don't know your place…no one is going to safe you" he then puts his Sword on Cupa's throat.

It was true. No one was spotted nearby since the start of their battle. All of them are either stationed somewhere else or have fled from getting involved between the fight.

"**YOU SIMPLY CANNOT BEAT ME!"**

* * *

Cupa's POV

I…can't beat him..?

Is that all? I'm done? This is one stupid ending…

He has got the Sword on my neck. I don't have anything to counter his attack.

Why should I be sad anyway? I got no family or whatsoever. Nobody is going to miss me.

**Someone does miss you.**

…I'm even talking to myself now…

**Hey, I'm right here!**

* * *

Cupa then saw everything was frozen in time. The Sword was on her neck, but he hasn't cut off her head yet. She then puts her attention to the person calling her just now.

A beautiful girl stood there at the battlefield. She was as if an angel as her white dress gleams brightly.

"Soooo, are you like an angel from Heaven? Am I like, dead?" Cupa asked the lady. The girl giggled at Cupa, which sort of upsets her since she was serious about the question.

"I'm no angel, believe me! I just came to tell you that you're mistaken" Cupa didn't understand what she was talking about.

"You said nobody cared for you, yet a certain gem shone when it was near a special someone, you remember?" Cupa then remembered the Stellar Ore Pendant.

"Yes, I'm the soul of the Stellar Ore Pendant you have worn. I have borrowed some powers from the Mana to transform myself to human form" she explained briefly to Cupa.

"I also know that he is dear to you, and you are dear to him. Isn't that enough reason for you to rise up again?

"…Even if I rise up again, how am I supposed to fight him? He is like an unstoppable tank!"

"He is a Knight. To defeat a Knight you must fight like one. This is a belief of the Elders" the lady started to explain.

"So you want me to wear one of those heavy armour or some sort?"

"Well, basically you just need to know how to wield a Sword!" the lady smiled while Cupa was still confused.

"You know how **Mobs are capable of turning into different forms?**" Cupa nodded to the lady's question.

"Well, I just want you to hold the pendant when you are about to get killed later! " She again gave a sweet smile to Cupa.

"Oh no, Time is already running out for me here"

"We'll meet again soon, Cupa"

"W-Wait!" before Cupa could ask, she has already been gone.

* * *

Everything then started to look alive again, as Cupa wakes up from her visit to the other dimension. The Dark Knight was about swing his Sword to her neck. She then reacts immediately as she grabs the pendant which coincidently fell nearby her and holds it tightly.

"...Please, let me see the light one more time!"

She was then hit by a blast of light. The Knight cancelled his attack as he was surprised by the light. As the light subsides, Cupa was moving normally again. Her wounds were all recovered and she had a new appearance.

In her hand was a Sword, coated with Glister. It matched with her now White-coloured Creeper attire.

"This is the Maiden Form. With this, you can run as fast as light and deliver impossible attacks. Use it well" an echo was heard by Cupa before she goes into battle stance. She knew she now had the power to beat the Dark Knight.

"What trickery have you used this time!?" the Dark Knight said, still baffled by the event just now.

"I'm not really sure myself..." Cupa confessed to him.

"**But now, I'm gonna beat someone up!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, on a hill

A man was spotted residing, seemingly keeping an eye on the ongoing war.

"Reporting in…" the man switches on a device.

"Yes, any status report?" a voice replied.

"I would like to confirm that the Co-Leader of the 3rd Pillar is capable of changing into other forms"

"I see, is there anything else?"

"Nothing else, I'm afraid…"

"You're doing a splendid job, soldier. Keep up the good work!"

"Will do, Leader" he closes the device.

Unknown Area

"They all think there are only two sides fighting" a person was seen talking. "But lil do they know about the third related party of this war… keeping account of their activities in the dark" the person seemed to be a girl, with the same device the other guy had.

"Very soon, we will reveal ourselves, and we will start our rebellion!"

A handsome man then enters the room.

"Milady, the meeting is about to start" the man said.

"Then, make sure anything about the current war is reported to me immediately"

"**Yes, Lady Lunaris"**


	17. Eques Distorta Magus

MINECRAFT: DESTINY IS OURS

Chapter 16: Eques Distorta Magus

The top of the Tower of Destiny

"The zephyr of chaos has already blown throughout the air here. Too many casualties have been inflicted to us, apparently. If the 8th Division reaches the Village before the barrier is complete, we might not be able to last for the war itself…" the Elder of the Village of Destiny was discussing the current situation with the other Elders via a mechanism.

"Is there any backup we can receive?" the Elder of Destiny asked.

"…there is ONE team who just came back from their battle last week-" the Elder of Essence mentioned before he was interrupted by the person behind him.

"BUT SIR! They just came back from their 120-day mission! They will not be at their highest potential!" an advisor shouted out his opinion.

"That's enough…" the Grand Elder of the Light said. He was the most powerful among the elders.

"If we hesitate now, we will lose this very war as well as our rights as Humans. We need a powerful army to assist with the problems in the Village of Destiny"

"Send in…"

"The 1st Pillar"

Battlefield

"Come here, if you dare!" the sounds of fighting could be heard at the main camp of the 8th Division. Both of the Leaders have started their fight.

Steve then rushes to Vincent as the Mana in his Hand started to glow, indicating he was about to attack with force. He prepares his Fist before punching Vincent, right on his Chestplate.

Surprisingly, he didn't get knocked back, rather even flinched. Vincent then smiled.

"Shocked? This is made by the strongest, heaviest material known to man. BEDROCK!"

"No matter how much you try to smash this armour, it will never break!" He continued to laugh off.

With a deep breath, Steve took a step back. He prepares his Fist again before striking his Chestplate again, this time causing Vincent to get slightly knocked back.

"What in the…" Vincent was startled from the attack Steve delivered. Immediately knowing that Steve was far stronger than he was before, he then jumps away from him before drawing in his weapon. A unique-looking Halberd was held tight by Vincent's hand as he goes into battle stance again.

"Behold! The very weapon that will put an end to you! _Oblivion's Void! _It can be only wielded by a Cursed Rune Knight such as myself and is capable of casting Forbidden Magic!_" _Without wasting any more time, he then begins his attack towards Steve.

With a swift swing, he slams his Halberd towards the hard Cobblestone floor. The entire Cobblestone floor was immediately obliterated as Vincent smiles at Steve.

"It's not too late to beg for mercy, y'know"

Steve, however, didn't shudder to his taunt. Instead, he stood into his battle stance with more focus. The pressure on Steve's hand increases further as his eyes showed determination.

"Heh, that's what I thought …"

Vincent then throws his Halberd at Steve, which he easily dodges as he approaches him. Vincent jumps towards him as he reclaims his Halberd before swinging it to Steve. This time, Steve grabs the Halberd to his hand, halting Vincent's assault.

With his left hand holding the Halberd, Steve prepares his right hand as he looks into Vincent's Bedrock armour.

He then strikes Vincent's Chestplate with full force. This time, a crack was created. Vincent was now showing signs of worry. He knew Steve was capable to destroying his armour.

"So, you're aiming to break my Chestplate, huh? I'd like to see you try!"

Vincent then grabs Steve's head before throwing him up the air. He then delivers another swing towards Steve.

Steve walks up to a wall before jumping away from Vincent's Halberd. However Vincent had another trick up of his sleeves.

A black void suddenly covered the Halberd, causing it to spin out of the blues as it started to follow Steve. A phantom was seen wielding this Halberd instead of Vincent. It eventually chases Steve to the corner of the room.

Steve then looked back at the Phantom before making contact with it. It started to jump up high before it slamming down. Steve managed to jump away, though it was quite a lucky leap as if he didn't, he would've been knocked out from the blast.

"Love my Phantom Spell? It is as if my very own clone. And it gets much worse!" Suddenly the Phantom split itself into two. Then four. Then eight. Eventually, the Phantom split itself until a small army of them was formed.

"The only way to overcome this is to destroy the right Phantom! So…WHICH IS WHICH?" All the Phantoms then moved in to attack Steve. Each of them looked identical and held the same Halberd. The only solution was to just BEAT THEM ALL. Steve then charges into the endless Phantoms.

* * *

Cupa was still mesmerized with her new Form as she looks at the Sword she held on her hand. This, however, ended when the Dark Knight started to resume his assault.

"Even if you have a million Forms, you'll never overwhelm the hatred raging in me!" He then begins to swing his sword towards Cupa.

"W-Wait! I don't even know how to use a Sword!" Cupa apparently panicked as she accidently drop the Sword to the ground.

Before the Dark Knight reaches Cupa, she picks up her Sword back at the last minute before blocking the attack. The Sword then glowed before it started to emit a hissing sound. It wasn't long before the Sword actually exploded. The Dark Knight was surprised as he jumps away from her.

"Wow… this is sort of like…"

"Leader Hir's sword!" Cupa was once again distracted by the features of her New Form as the Dark Knight moves forward again.

This time, however, she was prepared. Cupa then blocks the Dark Knight's attack before striking him, continued with the Sword exploding again. Cupa's attack was clearly faster as her Sword was designed to attack with little effort.

The Dark Knight was hit, but he wasn't down. His Sword then started to form a dark void as he prepares to swing his Sword. "Take this!" he swings his Sword as a blast of darkness was launched towards Cupa.

Cupa then focus herself as the blast approaches. Then, at the right moment, Cupa swings her Sword towards the shadowy figure. The blast was then split in half.

Cupa then saw an opening as she jumps in to Dark Knight. She first slams his Chestplate, then his Head before giving a vertical slash, causing him to get thrown back by the blast of her Sword. The Dark Knight's armour was getting more and more damaged as Cupa continues her assault.

Suddenly, the Dark Knight burst out of laughter. Cupa was giving her 'Sheesh, must all villains laugh insanely during a fight' expression as she pulls back her Sword.

"You might have thought you had the upper hand, didn't you…" as those words were spoken, The Dark Knight's armour started to shake as it began regenerate its broken pieces.

"But I'm eternal! As long as this armour doesn't break, I can fight you as long as I want!" Soon after that, his Armour was fully recovered, as if nothing happened.

"While you will drain out of energy…" It was true. Cupa was beginning to feel rather fatigued from moving. The Maiden Form might still be too strong for Cupa to control yet.

The shadowy aura then started to form again as he slashes again. Cupa performs the same action when he throws another blast at her. This repeated for awhile before he began to jump and lift up his Hand. He then grabbed Cupa's head before slamming her to the ground.

"I have won!" the Dark Knight had caught Cupa off guard as she was cornered again.

*SHUSH*

An Arrow then whiz through the air as it targets the Dark Knight. In an instant, the Dark Knight then reflects the Arrow. This however gave Cupa time to escape.

"Who dares to attack me-"before he could even complete his sentence, two more Arrows were shot at the same direction. He then knocks back the Arrows again.

"If you think you're so tough…" a figure started to approach the Knight.

"Why not take me on as well?" Maysi has now arrived to assist Cupa. A lightning bolt struck behind her as she continues her assault.

Calmly, she pulls her Bow String as she starts to shoot at him. The Dark Knight then grabs the Arrow in mid-air. Suddenly, however, the Arrow started to charge up electricity. A Lightning Bolt then struck the Dark Knight, causing heavy damage to him.

He then began to recover his armour again. This was before Cupa rushed in and attack the Dark Knight, bashing him before he could fully recover. However, the dark Void prevented her Sword from inflicting any further damage to him as he regains his strength again.

"You're not going to get to me that easily" The Knight said, as he stood up again.

* * *

Maysi then slides down from the hill as she approaches Cupa. "Any plans?" she asks as the fight was put to a short halt.

"I have a theory" Cupa gave a serious look as she glares at her Sword.

"Apparently, the Dark Void around his body obliterates any objects it touches. However, when in contact with this Sword, it causes a repel instead"

"So, what do you want me to do, Leader?" Maysi then awaits her order.

"Buy me some time" Cupa then took a deep breath as she swiftly moves back.

"Understood, Leader" Maysi then pulls her Bow again as the Dark Knight started to begin his uproar.

The Dark Knight ran towards Maysi with full speed, swinging his Sword non-stop while destroying most of the Blocks in his way. Maysi then decided to unequipped her Bow and started charging towards him, drawing out her Tomahawk. The two blades clashes with each other as they stared at each other viciously.

"This Sword is as if a TNT, so…" Cupa then takes something out of her Bag. It was a Redstone Block, a block consisting of 9 Redstones. The Sword then reacted to the Redstone Block as it started to absorb it. "Yes!" Cupa then started to take out more of her Redstone items.

"How much longer do you need?" Maysi shouted as she tries to push back the rampaging Knight.

"A few more minutes!" the Sword in Cupa's hand was already glowing brightly, indicating it was about to change its form.

The Dark Knight was getting much hastier as he was starting to push back Maysi instead.

"You can't hope to beat me, child, for I have the power of an Army!" The Dark Knight had successfully cornered Maysi as she was still in defence position. He then proceeds to slam her over and over, though she kept blocking with her Tomahawk.

"MAYSI! I'M READY! NOW FORCE HIM TO USE THE RECOVERY VOID!" Cupa then ordered her to attack. Maysi then smiled to the Dark Knight as she held the Tomahawk on her Hand tightly.

"My turn!"

With a deep breath, Maysi then swings her Tomahawk at the Dark Knight, knocking him up far away. He immediately stood his ground. The Knight was startled by the attack as Maysi started her rush.

Maysi then swing her Tomahawk fiercely as the Knight began to struggle against all the attacks. He was getting drained from the rampage he made just now. With a small leap, she smashes her Axe onto his Chestplate, tossing him off his balance.

Inflicted with heavy damage, the Dark Knight then tried to recover himself. The Void surrounded him as everything nearby faded away into darkness.

"CATCH THIS, MAYSI!" She then throws her Sword to Maysi. The Sword has change into a completely different look, with Redstone Crystal surrounding the Sword as well as a unique Quartz design.

"Try to shoot this Sword to him with your God Bow!" Maysi then nodded as she re-equips Cadiceus into her hand. She then set the Sword into her Bow. With a deep breath she then focuses on the Dark Knight before shooting the Sword.

As soon as the Sword began contact with the Dark Knight's armour, the Void then began to repel the Sword, instead of destroying it.

"This Sword…it is made of Light!? This can't be!" The Dark Knight struggles as he tries to strengthen his Void.

"So Light is capable of destroying your armour, huh?" Cupa then jump at the Dark Knight before driving the Sword further into his Chestplate.

"DON'T GET ANYMORE NEAR!" The Dark Knight then swings his Sword to Cupa. The Sword struck her deep, but she doesn't flail. She was still focusing on one thing, breaking the armour that is making him immortal.

With one last push, she then performs a spin-attack with her Sword which was deep into the Dark Knight's armour. The Chestplate then slices into two.

"THE END!" Cupa swings her Sword one last time before commanding it to explode. The Redstone inside the Sword then activated itself before detonating a brutal blast.

*BOOOM*

In the midst of the explosion, Cupa then heard a whisper.

"…You have won. However, you cannot win everything in this World. You will lose one day, and that is when you will fall…"

The smoke then subsides as Cupa was seen on the ground, in her ordinary Green Creeper Outfit. She then stood up as she tries to locate the Dark Knight. All that was left of him was his Helmet. He had disappeared completely.

Cupa then remembered the wound the Dark Knight made to her. Maysi then came to her, carrying a Potion of Regeneration with her.

"You need to rest first. If we lose our Leader, our Morale will decrease tremendously." Maysi advices Cupa as she gives the Potion to her. Cupa then sat down again as she opens the Potion cap.

"…**Wonder how Steve is doing?"**

* * *

"The Dark Knight is down. I repeat! The Dark Knight is down!" a Scout reports his findings to his Leader, Lunaris via a mechanism.

"Oh! It seems our cameo is about to take place! We're going to march to the battlefield, expect us within 10 minutes" Lunaris then answers the call before switching it off.

* * *

*SMASH*

Another clone was knocked down by Steve as he tries to find the one who wields the real _Oblivion's Void_.

"You won't be able to find the right one! You'll just be fighting over and over until you run out of energy, eventually leading to your death!

Another Phantom then started to swing its Halberd towards Steve. Steve gave a big smack to its head as another one approaches as well. Steve delivered an uppercut as well as a swift kick.

Steve then stopped his assault. He suddenly falls down to his knee as he watches the whole crowd. Vincent put all his attention to Steve, presuming he was fatigued.

"THIS IS IT! ALL OF YOU FINISH HIM OFF!" All the Phantoms then rush to one direction, aiming their weapon onto Steve. Before they could reach Steve, however, he suddenly smiled. Vincent was startled to see his reaction despite the current situation he was in.

He then started to swing his Hand as all of the Mana focuses itself on the edge of Steve's hand. A small leap was followed before Steve started to spin in the air. The Mana on his Hand soon emits a brutal Laser Beam! The ray blast itself with full force as it starts to obliterate all the Phantoms.

Within seconds, all of the doppelgangers were down. The last one struggled for a slight moment before disappearing in thin air, leaving the real _Oblivion Void _on the ground.

Before Vincent could even react, Steve was already in front of him, holding his two Fists on his Chestplate. He was determined to break the Bedrock armour.

"…You think this is over? I still have another trick up of my sleeves!" Vincent then pointed his hand in the air. A horrific Meteor was seen in the sky yet again as it starts to fall down.

"I was able to have enough time to summon it while you were fighting the Phantoms just now!" The Meteor was falling down with a terrifying speed.

"Now crumble as my Meteor destroys your very existence-"Vincent was caught up with his own word as he was frozen with shock. Steve had split the Meteor in half with his Laser Beam!

He then jumps to the surface of the Meteor and started to punch it endlessly. Soon the Meteor was inflicted with too many damage as it then exploded in the air.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM*

It was remarkable. Steve had destroyed the Meteor within minutes by his own.

Vincent then showed signs of being scared. He started to crawl away from the battlefield before he was cornered by Steve.

"N-No! Have mercy on me..!" Vincent was practically begging for mercy, but Steve still aimed at him. Before Steve delivered his last Punch, however, Vincent made a wide smile.

He then lifts his Hand in the air. _The Oblivion Void_ which was on the ground then started to shake before flying towards Vincent's hand.

"Gotcha" Vincent grabs his Halberd tightly before slashing Steve.

*SLASH*

Following after that, blood began to spread across the room. Steve then falls down to the ground. His Hand was **cut off clean** from his Arm. Steve immediately jumps back from the surprise attack but frankly falls down to the ground.

"Yes…FINALLY!" Vincent started to smile more wide as he saw Steve in pain.

"Can you feel it? The pain you are feeling? That is equal to the pain you've caused me all this time! But that's not all! Now that you've lost your Hand, you won't be able to defeat me! Justice is on my side as always!" Vincent continued to rant as he laughs it off.

* * *

"He he…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Steve started to burst out of laughter as he continues to stand up properly.

"W-Why are you laughing!? More than that, HOW ARE YOU LAUGHING? I thought you can't speak while you are in this Form!" Vincent started to ask questions to Steve.

"…I'm really sorry for laughing, but I just had to. You said that you always had 'Justice' on your side? Let's recap what you had done, shall we?"

"You ran off due to your own obsession over pride, you had practiced the Forbidden Magic in order to take revenge, you killed many innocent people as well as bring misery to them!" Steve started to wrap some Leather to his cut-off Arm.

"And all of this is what you call 'delivering Justice'..?"

"There are many types of Justice. It all varies to how a person sees it, but you, however, are different…" Steve then approaches Vincent slowly.

"**You're just a puzzled fool…"**

Suddenly, his clothes started to burst out as a pair of dark Wings appeared on Steve's back. His Evillos Form had reached it's Final Stage.

"…What are you?"

"…Your worst nightmare!"

All the Mana then orbits itself on Steve's Left Hand as it forms a Big Drill. As his eyes glows, Steve then jumps towards Vincent and hits the Drill onto Vincent's armour.

Steve then pushes the Drill in, finally smashing the Chestplate into pieces. He continues to toss him up the air as all of his Equipment broke into bits as well.

"NO MORE MERCY!" Steve ended it with one last push. The Drill hit Vincent directly in the Stomach before mashing him up to a Wall. The blow was so powerful; the Wall then began to crumble down. It was over for good this time.

* * *

"…Why…did you spare me?" Vincent was still alive even after the whole beat-up.

"You could've just thrust into my heart with that Drill, too…"

"…The Nether is currently full to take any more bastards like you" Steve started to revert back to his original Form as he tosses a Golden Apple to Vincent.

"You'll be doing some hard penalty instead for all that you've done" Steve then signals the Village Elder. The fight was won by the 3rd Pillar. Everyone then cheered with happiness.

"Leader Vincent is defeated… now what?" A group of the 8th Division soldier asks among themselves.

"Every man for his own! What else?" All of them then began to run away from the battlefield without even attempting to save their Leader.

Suddenly, The Earth started to shook again.

"W-what is happening!?" A soldier cried as he fell down to the Ground.

*BOOOOOM!*

An area suddenly blew up as Fireworks began to scattered to the sky.

"All right, everyone! It's time to shine!" A girl was then seen coming out from the hole created by the explosion. She was wearing a unique white shirt and black trousers. Her Blue Eyes gleams brightly in the bloody atmosphere as well.

"Sir! She has a Fully-armed army right behind her!" The Destiny scouts reported to the Elder as they try to collect as much information as possible.

"Hold on, I'll try to identify the enemy further" Another scout said as he used his binoculars to observe them.

"They're Humans! No…Mobs! No…much worse..!" the Scout kept on mumbling to himself.

"**Sir…they are neither Humans nor Mobs… They are an army of Hybrids!"**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I really apprectiate Reviews so please leave one!**


	18. Champion of Hybrids

Minecraft: Destiny Is Ours

Chapter 17: Champion of Hybrids

* * *

****First of all, I'm really sorry for not uploading for a long time. Time restriction has caused me way too much loss. Also halfway, I might have lost some of my spirit to continue this story. But now I'm back in action! Thanks for reading this and please do enjoy this Chapter ^^**

* * *

"Let's get this show on the road!" shouted Lunaris, leader of the Hybrids army as the entire troop started to enter the battle zone. Some of them started blowing up the nearby area while the rest teleported up to the ground.

"Confirmed species; Ender-Skeleton, Zombie-Skeleton…" a Destiny Scout was collecting information as the Elder stood behind him.

"Sir, it is confirmed that they are 215 of them out there. They seem to not be in a specific position, nor are in any formations" Another Scout gave a brief report.

"Hmph! Only 215 of them and no specific formations? I'm surprised they even had the guts to challenge us. They will definitely lose against our army!" An Adviser immediately said with a smug tone.

"I would've agreed with you, O Advisor. However, we aren't fighting mere mortals" the Elder said as he looked down again to the battlefield.

"They are Hybrids. Creatures which had been hungry for endless bloodlust. Each of them has inherited the blood of a warrior, making them very skilled fighters. 5 years ago, after creating an almost invincible army, their Leader decided to attack the King's Army. It then became one of the most fearsome battles ever fought by man" The Elder became to explain the existence of Hybrids.

"In the end, the war was won by the Humans. As penalty, the King himself ban the Hybrids from ever stepping their feet to the Earth of Minecraft. They were all sealed in the underground in an unknown location, never to be seen again ever since"

"…Until recently, that is"

"Are you referring to the Base 24 incident..?" The Advisor asked.

"Yes. The place was trashed as a group of Hybrids started to destroy the camps as well as killing Soldiers. The seal which had kept them captive was destroyed, and they were all free once again"

"…**The seal that broke as of His Majesty's death"**

* * *

The whole room then suddenly fell into a deep silent. They all closed their eyes, indicating their respect to their beloved King.

"…We can't allow any more fatalities. In His Majesty's Name!" The Elder then started to walk to a Ladder leading to the rooftop.

"S-Sir! What on earth are you doing? Aren't you still setting up the barrier?" The Advisor panicked to see his actions.

"I'm going to guide the injured to a safe zone using my Light Magic and try to take down some of the threatening enemies, at least until everyone is saved"

"As for the barrier, I'll still be putting it up as I go" The Elder began to climb further.

"But… THAT'S INSANE! YOU CAN'T DO THOSE THINGS AND SET THE BARRIER AT THE SAME TIME! YOU MIGHT GET SEVERELY INJURED DUE TO MANA DEFICIENCY OR WORST…!" The Advisor kept on warning endlessly.

"…I rather go out there and dirty my Robe, than to stay here and ignore their pain" The Elder then proceeded up without looking back at the ranting Advisor.

"HE IS SO MUCH LIKE HIS FATHER..!"

The Elder continued to climb up the never-ending Ladders, before reaching the summit. He then sees the whole Battlefield. Some of the Soldiers were terribly injured while the rest had broken armours and were tired.

The Hybrids were already spread out everywhere as some of them were approaching to the Village at a fast rate. The Elder then took a bottomless breath before lifting his Sigma Staff.

"**If death were to take me today, then let it be mine alone…"**

* * *

*BOOM!*

Dynamites were blown endlessly as the Hybrids took a step back from their march.

"You are not going to get past this point!" Cupa made a bold statement as she holds her ground at the entrance of the Village.

Some of the Ender-Hybrids then started to throw Ender Pearls at the wall of the Village, attempting to go over it. As the Ender Pearl was launched to the air, an Arrow then suddenly whizzed across as it broke the Pearls apart.

"They're even trying to breach the walls…" Maysi was seen guarding the Village Gate as well as she tries to shoot the Ender-Hybrids.

*teleport* *teleport*

The Ender-Hybrids then started to automatically teleport away from Maysi's shots.

"Urh, they're still like Endermans, having the ability to dodge Arrows no matter what, even without the help of Ender-Pearls"

One of them then threw an Ender-Pearl towards Maysi, suddenly teleporting in front of her. He then swings his Sword towards her, but was successfully blocked by Maysi using her Tomahawk. She then swings it towards him, causing him to get knocked down before he escapes using another Pearl.

"Maysi, how long can you fend them off?" Cupa asked as she was setting off more TNTs.

"I can last long, but I might eventually wore off due to fatigue" Maysi began to shoot the upcoming Hybrids.

"Let's hope we can make it through this, then!" Cupa and Maysi started to charge towards the enemy ranks.

* * *

"The wound won't stop bleeding…" Steve stated as he tried to lessen the pain of his cut-off arm.

"Of course it won't stop. It was cut off by a Distorted Weapon. If not given with the proper medicine, it will continue to bleed slowly" said Vincent, who was reposition by Steve to lean on the wall.

"…No matter, I'll get us both out of here safely" he then drew out his Diamond Sword.

"First you spared my life, and now you're saving me. Why are you doing this?" Vincent suddenly asked.

"You can actually just leave me here to be killed, right? That could be enough punishment for all I have done"

"It's not because I'm kind to you. I just want justice to be delivered. Personally, seeing you die here won't really extinguish the hatred and sadness you had caused to everybody"

"Right after this, you can go ask to get killed by the Patrols or something" Slowly, Steve then stood up from his position. He adjusts his Left Arm to confirm its limits and capabilities.

"…My range has been drastically reduced and my balance is now bland" Steve thought as he continues to gaze at his Sword.

"But I must prevail..!"

"WE FOUND THE LEADER~!" A Creeper Hybrid started to give a signal as she looked at the 8th Division camp. Hearing the voice, Steve then prepares his Sword.

*BOOM!*

The wall in front of Steve was then blown apart as the building was now wide open. Steve and Vincent were now exposed.

"Target acquired. Calling for backup just in case" The Hybrid reported to her Leader via the device.

"Make sure to exterminate him. I will come by at the location"

"Affirmative" The girl then smiled. "Everyone! The Leader's order is 'Shoot to kill! You know what to do!" The girl then said to some of the other men who followed her.

"The man does not survive, the man will not survive!" They then said before charging towards Steve.

*slash*

One of the Hybrids then fell down to the ground after getting hit with a swift swing.

"Don't get too confident now…I won't go down without a fight!" Steve gave a strong intimidation towards the enemy.

"Oh… then how about you take us all at once!" The Creeper Hybrid said as she begins her assault towards Steve with around 10 more Hybrids with her.

* * *

"They are beginning to lessen…" Maysi started to notice a difference as she continues defending the Gate against the intruders.

"Miss Maysi! Miss Cupa!" A shout was heard from the above. Both Cupa and Maysi then looked up, finding the Elder on top of the Destiny Tower.

"They are heading towards the 8th Division's main camp, where Steve is right now!"

"...This won't do. Steve might have been injured from his battle with the 8th Leader. He needs backup!" Cupa stated as she looks at the direction the Elder had pointed.

"I'll handle the rest of the Hybrids from entering the Village. Right now, you need to help Steve!" the Elder commanded to Cupa.

"Affirmative!" Cupa splashed a Potion of Swiftness onto herself. She then began warming herself up before preparing to sprint.

In a split second, Cupa then began to run towards Steve's location at utmost speed, leaving a trail of dust.

"You should go too, Maysi"

"Huh? But I don't think I can run as fast as Cupa…" Maysi mumbled with a falter tone.

"You'll just have to fly, then" The Elder gave a smile at her as he aims his Sigma Staff at her.

Suddenly, a small sphere started to form around her body before she started to float. Soon, she was up in the air, getting ready to be blasted off.

"...WOAH! You don't really have to do thiiiis!" Maysi was uncomfortable with the plan.

"Better safe than sorry!" The Elder replied before blasting her off. Within seconds, Maysi was already off to the open air.

"Problem solved for Steve, I guess" The Elder then focused to the front. The Hybrids had begun their attempt to breach the Gates.

"I won't allow a single Hybrid to even take a step to my Village!"

* * *

*pant* *pant*

The Creeper Hybrid breathes heavily as she was utterly injured. Some of the Hybrids were out cold, while the rest were still struggling to reach Steve.

"I'm…not done yet! This time, I'm going to-"before she could finish her sentence, Dynamite were suddenly thrown in the air, exploding in an interval. The blasts created a cluster of dust which temporarily halted some of the Hybrids.

During the dust storm, a figure then slides to Steve's side before taking out several Mechanical TNTs. She then proceeded to activate them, before tossing them to the air.

*BOOM!*

As the dust subsides, some of the nearby Hybrids had fainted. Cupa and Steve were seen standing tall.

"NOBODY'S GETTING NEAR HERE!" Cupa shouted as she throws a few more Dynamites.

"…Urh…WHY YOU LITTLE…-"before the Creeper Hybrid could finish her sentence again, she was greeted by a falling girl, who fell right onto her back which caused her to faint.

"Oh…sorry about that" Maysi wiped off some of the dust from her back before jumping to Cupa's side.

"Nice entrance there" Steve gave a comment as he prepares his Diamond Sword.

"I'll admit, one of the worst performance in my career" Maysi scratches her head spontaneously before lifting up her Bow.

"So, got any strategies? These people aren't really easy to beat…" Cupa started setting up her Dynamites.

"With the three of us together, we should be able to fight our way through!" Steve made a small smile as he lifts up his Sword for battle.

The Hybrids then began to move back, hesitating to fight the trio. Before anyone could make a single move, a shout then echoed through the whole place.

* * *

"You've done well, my comrades! Leave the rest to me!" a woman then jumps into the whole scene.

"The Lady has arrived!"

"Everyone pull back, the Lady will settle this!"

"Go beat him up!"

With a smile, the girl then pulled up her blade. An Emerald-tilt Obsidian Sword, seem to be made with the finest ores. The sword emits a beautiful glimmer as the full moon blooms.

"Let's cut the chit-chat" she gave a cold stare. "I'll make my sword do all the talking"

Suddenly, a flare was seen shooting up in the air. It was an emergency flare, flashing out a pattern of a crest.

"That's…the 1st Division's symbol!" Steve said with a small tone of excitement. "According to the location of the flare, they are quite nearby…" Maysi mentioned as well.

"That means…we just need to hold out" Cupa added.

"So…do you have what it takes to clash your blade with me?" Lunaris then rose up her blade into the air, giving a smug look. She was very confident in her swordsmanship.

Without any warning, she suddenly dashed towards Steve, planning to strike him down with ease. Steve's quick thinking made him immediately guard the attack and in impulse, he performed a spin attack.

Instead of dodging however, she dashed to Steve and smashes her sword with Steve's. This caused the spin attack to fail.

"Shoot, I can't perform the spin attack more properly due to the loss of my right arm"

Lunaris then began to charge towards Steve again. Before he could prepare for the next attack, she suddenly slides to the right.

"She's now out of my range!" Unlike Steve's Sword, her Blade was far longer.

Having no choice, Steve was forced to guard the attack again.

"What's wrong, you can't touch me?" Lunaris began to deliver more and more attacks at Steve as she knew he was at a disadvantage.

Seeing Steve's difficulty, Cupa then decided to join in the battle. As Lunaris swings her Sword, Cupa then deflects it with by throwing a small dynamite.

Steve then used this time to fall back. It was now Cupa's turn to fight.

"You're not going anywhere. You are a coward for challenging us knowing that we had just fought a brutal war!" Cupa said with anger.

"You don't know the suffering of my people. It is beyond your grasp and therefore I do not need to answer that!" Lunaris then swings her Sword with an unbelievable speed. However, Cupa was able to dodge the attack with ease.

"Oh, you're quite fast, aren't you?" Lunaris said sarcastically. Cupa was officially pissed off. She started to set up her TNT to the ground before tossing it hard, aiming it at Lunaris.

Before the TNT could reach her however, she gave Cupa a major surprise. Instead of running away, she prepares her Blade. Within a split second, she cuts the TNT in half, clean even.

"Impossible..! The complexity of the TNT has made it very sensitive and risky; no one could have cut it clean without triggering the explosion wires…" Cupa then sets up more TNTs and began to fight back. One after another, the TNTs were ruthlessly cut down.

Cupa started to feel angrier as she couldn't understand how she was accomplishing this.

* * *

"Did you know?" Lunaris then began to speak.

"I have a very unique mutation" she gave the same smug smile again.

"I am capable of slowing time down until a limit of 5 seconds. Though it looks quite short, but when you master it, you will be able to become much faster than anyone in this world"

"Within 5 seconds, I could charge in at enemies with no fear. Within 5 seconds, I am capable of dodging every attack possible. Within 5 seconds, I can cut TNT clean by slicing it at the right places" As the words were spoken, Lunaris began to approach Cupa at a terrifying speed.

"…Within 5 seconds, I can kill you" She then suddenly appeared in front of Cupa, with her blade on Cupa's neck. However, an arrow was then suddenly shot from afar. Lunaris was surprised by the arrow as she deflects it instantaneously.

"That arrow's speed, it was abnormal!" Lunaris then traced who was the one who shot the Arrow. "Cadiceus's Bow? That must mean that she's an Aluria…"

"What's wrong?" Maysi then asked a question. "Can't beat the speed of lightning?"

Maysi then shot again. The Arrow was very quick, causing Lunaris to begin to lose balance. Cupa seized that chance as she began to rub some Redstone dust on her hand.

"Creeper's Salvation Technique No.1, Gauntlets of Hell!" her hands then began to light up as if it was about to explode. She then performed an uppercut upon Lunaris as her hands explode in impact. Lunaris was now knocked airborne.

"Shoot, I lose my focus…" Lunaris began to regain her stability while in the air. Suddenly, Lunaris was hit with a slam from behind. It was Steve, who had recovered from Lunaris's attack. Due to being startled, Lunaris then accidentally dropped her Sword.

"Looks like this battle is over" he said as he points the Sword at Lunaris.

"It's not over…" Lunaris then suddenly grabs Steve's sword. Although her hand was bleeding, she still continued to hold it. In one go, she then pulled herself towards Steve before grabbing his head and smashing it to her knee

"…until one of us has fallen!"

* * *

Steve was hit very critically. As blood began to flow on his forehead, Lunaris began to smile.

"That hit should seal the deal. Due to his fatigue, he should not be able to withstand such tremendous damage on his head. He would instantly pass out and..!" Before Lunaris could continue, she was startled to see Steve was smiling.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT KNOCKED OUT!? I had hit you at the most crucial part on your head! You should be unconscious…"

Suddenly, Lunaris fell into a silence. "Don't tell me…" Upon close view, Steve was actually wearing an almost invisible Chain Helmet!

"I knew that at one point, you were going to hit my head, so I came prepared. I simply wore a Chain Helmet, which reduced my damage by half" Steve then began to explain.

"So those girl were just decoys, leading me up to this situation" Lunaris started to realize her mistake.

"By removing your Sword, you will resolve to use hand combat and aim my most crucial part, the head"

"With the illusion of you winning, you would let your guard down. And with that…" Steve then pulls up his Sword before swinging it towards Lunaris, causing a cut on her stomach.

"…you will go down!"

A few moments later, both of the Leaders reached the ground. However, both of them were terribly injured.

"Not good, the power of her attack was very lethal; I'm starting to lose consciousness…" Steve began to mumble as he was looking pale.

"WE WON'T LET YOU GET NEAR LADY LUNARIS!" the Hybrids began to circle her, preparing to attack at anytime soon.

"We need to protect Steve…" Maysi mentioned the obvious, but she was also tired from battling with the other Hybrids earlier.

"Aaaaaaaaaghh!"

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard nearby.

"What's happening out there?" A Hybrid began to ask.

"I-I-It's a monster! He just tossed ten of us into the air like it was nothing!" a Hybrid scout said before running into safety. Most of the Hybrids soldiers then began to go out to find out what he was talking about.

They then saw a young man, wearing shiny Silver armour. He was riding a Stallion while holding a Flag. Behind him was a mighty army with all of their Frontline looking fearsome.

"We are the 1st Division of the Craft Knight Federation!"

"Under my name, Soren Nightseeker, this will be the end of your line!"


End file.
